Golden Threads And Silver Needles
by Kelsiee
Summary: Sequel To 'I Will Never Hurt You'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR**

**This story was recently taken down for editing and will be put back up chapter by chapter**

* * *

"You know I've never really given it much thought." Luna stated.

"Given what much thought?" Ron asked, turning to face his girlfriend.

"Why they made her realise it when it was so late," Luna answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, Loon-bug. I have no idea what you're going on about," Ron responded, moving from the chair by the fire to the sofa to sit closer to her.

"Of course I guess it made it all the better, didn't it? Much more real? Even so, it's quite sad actually," Luna finished starring off in space as if she hadn't even heard Ron.

"What made it all the better?" Ron asked taking her hand in his. He was used to Luna's outbursts, but after everything that had been happening she hadn't had many that she didn't elaborate on.

"You miss Ginny, we all do," Luna said sympathetically turning to Ron and planting a kiss on his check as she hopped up from the sofa.

"Luna," Ron added quickly reaching out for her hand and pulling her back down beside him. "Luna, please what did you mean by 'why they made her realise it when it was so late'?"

"Well isn't it obvious, they were destined to be together." Luna answered looking at Ron as if he had gone loony.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to: **_Nessun Rimpianto_**, **_ginandlunaBFF_** And **_blosom95_** Thanks For Reviewing !**

* * *

Ginny didn't need to listen to what everyone else thought she knew exactly what she wanted, and she'd stop at nothing to get it, even if it meant turning her back on her family, and the only life she ever knew

Ginny sat in her room. It had been around four years since Lucius Malfoy had given her Tom Riddles diary, and just a few short months since the wizarding world had been warned of Lord Voldemort's return. Although not all of them were as smart to really believe it as her family was. And that was why today she was sitting on a bed in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, or at least a few minutes ago. Right now, she was in the hall listening with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George to the on goings of the Order through one of the extendable ears. She listened to them talk about who Tom would be gathering, the similarities from the previous war, and the Death Eater's who were with him now. Ginny starred at the dark wall opposite her. She wished she were back at the Burrow, true the headquarters were much bigger than the Burrow, but the Burrow was more fit to live in than this house, and they didn't have to try so hard to make it liveable. Her thoughts trailed off to the many days spent cleaning, just the other day it took all of the force her and Sirius had to clean out some furniture. She chuckled at the memory. Earning her some dirty looks from her brothers.

"How is the fact he just killed the whole Danoily family, because they wouldn't help him funny, Gin?" George said giving Ginny a confused look.

"I guess we missed the joke, which is out of character for us, isn't it?" Fred asked.

"Sorry, I remembered something," By now Ginny's face was almost the same shade as her hair.

"Well now isn't really the time-"Ron's voice was cut off by Harry's

"Shh, guy's," Harry snapped.

The room was silent except the voices of the Order, that could be heard through the extendable ear.

"Well that's where there were the last traces of him," an unrecognizable voice spoke.

"Says everyone, but can we prove it? I'm willing to bet my life we can't," Moody's grunted.

"We've been through this, the Dark Lord has placed many false trails, and obviously this one is from someone who hasn't seen the Dark Lord personally, because as I've already proven the Dark Lord is exactly where Dumbledore said he'd be. Knowing this however doesn't change anything," Snape's bored voice filled the room, followed by a much disorientated one that was unmistakably Mundungus Fletcher.

"It ruddy well does, we send some o' the Aurors and catch 'im while we know where 'e is."

His comment was followed by a bit of laughter, but Ginny's guess was that at least have of the Order agreed, but were too proud to admit it.

"And what exactly do you expect to happen? That he'll willingly surrender because you've sent a few Aurors? If you had at least half a brain you'd realise he could kill them easily before they had time to blink. So knowing his location still gives us nothing," Snape replied.

"It does help though; we at least know he isn't too far off. He hasn't left England, and he's near Catabile. You just haven't been able to tell us where exactly," A voice said, not Ginny hiding her accusing tone.

"That's because I've taken the dark mark, I cannot reveal the exact coordinates of The Dark Lord, I'm afraid to say he isn't stupid enough to trust anyone, even his Death Eaters. We can't reveal anything much of value."

The conversation continued for a while before they heard chairs being pushed in and everyone talking at once. As the footsteps began approaching the door, Fred quickly tugged on the ear as himself and George ran up the stairs.

"Come on Ginny, let's go," Ron said as he tugged on her arm.

Ginny ran up to her room and sat on her bed, letting everything she heard sink in.

Tom was closer than she thought. Not that she was thinking about where he was per say, she was just thinking about him. The first friend she made at Hogwarts, the person who knew her better than anyone else. He was – and in some was still is- her best friend.

True, from what Dumbledore told her, the Tom now wouldn't be able to recall anything that happened between her and The Tom Riddle from the diary, because it wasn't really him. Even though Ginny had this conversation with more than just Dumbledore, she never told anyone that she didn't believe them. Deep down Ginny felt that Tom knew everything that she told him, because it had to be more than just a cursed diary, he showed her things that he never let anyone see, and told her things that nobody else knew. She alone knew the real Tom.

Even if he did use her to open the Chamber Of Secrets Ginny still believed he only did it because he need someone he was close to, not just because she was a stupid gullible little girl.

Ginny lay on the floor gasping, and trying to catch her breath. As she was pulled out of her memory.

"Well, well well. It seems Miss Weasley, we have a very special past," Lord Voldemort said as he stood above her body with his wand held loosely between her fingers.

"My Lord?" Lucius's voice came from across the room.

"It seems Lucius, that your son is on the right track. Regardless to what her family values are, her blood is as pure as both yours and mine," Voldemort said with a smile.

"Purer," Ginny said as she picked herself up from the ground, and looked straight into Voldemort's eyes.

The room went quiet, waiting to see what would happen to Ginny, since she defied the dark lord. Instead he smiled and laughed. His booming voice echoing off the stonewalls.

"It seems Miss Weasley, you and I both have a lot of catching up to do," He said as his eyes flashed, as they rested on her.

"We do," Ginny replied smugly. "And just like you, I'd like to shake off a bit on my family, it's Ginevra, not Weasley," Ginny responded smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Draco and Ginny were free to leave, they walked down the hall and into their private chambers. Draco turned and locked the door, resting his head against the dark wood.

As soon as Draco locked the door Ginny threw her arms around him. There was no going back, not now.

"Why Ginny?" Draco whispered into her ear as he held her close.

Draco thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He loved everything about her. From the tiny freckles that were painted across her nose, to the way her hair changed in the light.

"I told you I would handle this." Draco sighed, breathing in the smell of her familiar strawberry shampoo.

"I know," Ginny whispered softly. "But I wasn't going to let you play the hero; I wasn't going to let you leave to _protect_ me."

Ginny broke out of their embrace and walked across the room to take a seat on the bed.

"You promised you would never hurt me," Ginny said as she looked up to meet Draco's eyes.

Draco realized that his love for Ginny would be what destroyed him in the end. Even if he left her to protect her, it would have destroyed him much more than taking the mark would have.

"You're family, you're leaving them all behind, you're placing yourself in the middle of danger," Draco lectured.

"I'm in as much danger here, as I would have been staying behind," Ginny responded.

"You don't understand Ginny, he'll pin us against each other he will destroy us. I can't protect you alone. If you go back you will have your whole family and the Order," Draco rambled.

"Do you really think that leaving you wouldn't destroy me?" Ginny said in a small voice.

Draco said nothing; he turned his back on her and watched the flames flicker in the stone fireplace.

"I can make him trust me. He can see my memories from the past, of what he did- of what we did," Ginny stopped as her dream from just a few short weeks came rushing back to her.

_"__There is still a chance for you Ginevra, your time will come when you will fight for what is right along my side," Tom said as he closed the space between them, stroking her cheek causing her face to burn._

_Ginny recoiled in disgust._

"_Y__ou will join me Ginevra it is your destiny," Tom whisped, with a smile as he raised his wand._

"Draco, I think I should take him up on his offer, I need to talk to him." Ginny said.

Draco spun around quickly "No!" He said firmly.

"You don't understand Draco, he knew I was coming."

"I'm not letting you be anywhere near him, especially not alone," Draco argued, crossing his arms.

"Then come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

"We don't want to wait any longer, we want to be initiated now." Ginny spoke, addressing Voldemort's back.

"You're loyalty is, touching, but forgive me you see I don't fully trust you," Voldemort's responded from where he stood in front of the large double windows in the study of Malfoy Manor.

"My lord-"Draco began, but stopped when Voldemort raised a hand to silence him.

"Young Draco, I don't doubt you're loyalty, it is in your blood. Yet I do not trust you," Voldemort said, in a voice that made the hair on Ginny's neck stand up.

"I'm wondering Draco, how far you would go to prove your loyalty," Voldemort laughed, turning to face them.

Ginny sucked in her breath, but she would not show her fear, not now, not anymore.

"My lord?" Draco responded, his face and voice both calm and unreadable.

"It is not love that brought young Ginevra here," Voldemort addressed him, as he crossed the room towards him, so that his red fiery eyes met the swimming orbs of his gray ones.

"But of course she hasn't told you that," Voldemort continued with a small smile. "Yes she loves you, but she needed you, not for _you_ but for your power," Voldemort whispered.

"Tell me Ginevra how long have the dreams called to you? How long have you searched, how long until you figured out what blood runs in your veins?" Voldemort said turning his gaze on her sharply.

"And why, Ginevra did it take you this long?" he asked, running his bony fingers across her jaw.

He turned suddenly, heading back to the large window.

"You surprise me Ginevra, I would want to know instantly. I found out everything I could instantly. But you already know that. Tell me, why did it take you so long before you wanted answers?" Voldemort ask curiously.

"Stop," Ginny whispered quietly.

"Ahh, but you do know then don't you?" Voldemort's voice came from inside Ginny's head.

Ginny brought both hands up to cradle her head, as his voice boomed inside. Draco moved instantly, standing by his side, his hands hovering around her. His concerned gaze, and his panicked voice were miles away.

"And it scares you, it goes against everything you know. And yet you feel like you're finally whole," his voice caressed inside her head.

"Stop!" Ginny said fiercely, knocking his voice out.

Draco came into focus them, his hands on her shoulders as he watched her with curiosity and concern.

"It will be done tonight, you will help with a raid on the order," Voldemort said in a crisp voice, indicating that the meeting was over.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is my fault." Harry said as paced around one of the small sitting rooms in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

Hermione said nothing as she sat on the couch trying to escape in her book.

Ron on the other hand, was staring at Harry with is mouth hanging open.

"She's been in love with me since she met me, I should have known she would get with Malfoy for my attention. But for him to kidnap her and bring her to the death eaters-"

Hermione closed her book with a snap, cutting Harry off.

"Harry shut up!" Hermione stammered.

"Hermione," Ron gasped.

"She's right Harry," Fred spoke as he stepped into the room.

"You're no different than the next bloke with a scar and glasses," George added, following closely behind his twin.

"Ginny hasn't been in love with you for a long time," Hermione sighed ignoring the twins. "Being with Draco has nothing to do with you," Hermione added.

"Hermione I know you're upset, she was one of your best friends, but really-"Ron started.

"But really she was in love with Draco," Hermione snapped.

"Draco?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows.

"Since when have you taken to calling that git by fist first name?" Harry asked as stopped pacing and turned to face Hermione.

"Since I saw how much he loved Ginny," Hermione responded, staring at her two friends, daring him to defy her.

"You can't really think that," Ron mumbled.

"You weren't there, none of you were there for her," She said fixing the boys with a glare.

"Fine she loved him, so much she ran off with him to join the dark lord?" Harry asked as he forced out a laugh.

"You don't understand!" Hermione cried getting up off the couch.

"She did it to protect him," Luna said softly.

All five sets off eyes turned to face Luna, who has sat their quietly throughout the whole thing.

"He didn't want to become like his father," Luna added smiling up at all three of them.

They said nothing, as they all stared at Luna in shock, trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"I don't understand," Ron said exasperated.

"I do," Mr. Weasley said from the door.

Mr. Weasley walked into the room walking to stand in front of the fire. The light of the fire made him look much older than he actually was, and dark bags shone out from underneath his heavily lidded eyes.

"Dad?" Ron asked even more confused.

Harry and Hermione sensing something was wrong both took a seat back down on the couch opposite Ron and Luna.

"You're sister. Ginny, well she was adopted," He said starring into the fire lost in thought.

The room was silent except for the crackling of the fire.

"We had always wanted a girl, your mother and I. And we had tried for so long; we had almost given up hope." Mr. Weasley stopped for a moment, but no one interrupted him.

"Then Dumbledore came, and told us there had been an accident, and he had a baby girl that needed protection that needed a home, it had to be kept quiet. Just Molly, Dumbledore and Professor Snape knew. He told us she had no living relatives, but that people would come looking for her," Mr. Weasley finished turning to look at them all.

"We couldn't tell you, we couldn't tell anyone, we grew to love her as our own, she looked just like us and it was more than we could have hoped for. But still we couldn't tell anyone, not even her. We had to keep it quiet to protect her," He said as he watched his sons, willing them to understand.

"You keep saying that," Harry said breaking the silence. "_Protect__ her_. Protect her from what?" He asked.

"From her family," Mr. Weasley answered.

"But you said she had no family," Hermione spoke up.

"That's what we all had been told, Molly and I had never questioned it. We never pried into her heritage, Dumbeldore told us the more questions we asked the more people we would attract," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Then why are you telling us?" the twins asked together, their expressions defeated.

"We we never questioned it, until she was taken into the chamber." Mr. Weasley added.

"The chamber?"

"We didn't think anything of it at first. Until much later when-"

"When the nightmares started," Ron whispered quietly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I used to hear here sometimes, in the middle of the night. I wanted to ask, to help her. But the next day she'd act like she hadn't spent half the night screaming in her sleep. Ginny had always been so strong, I never saw her cry-" Ron clarified softly.

"Who were they then, her parents?" Fred asked, as he looked at his father.

"Dumbledore was never quite sure, all he knew was she was the last descendant from Salazar Slytherin." Mr. Weasley said softly.

"Was?" Harry asked.

"Until you-know-who came back." Mr. Weasley answered.


	6. Chapter 6

When they reached their room Draco shut the door behind Ginny. Without turning to look at her, he crossed the room and sat on the bed with his face in his hands.

"Draco?" Ginny asked quietly approaching him.

Draco made no sign he had heard her, but he didn't move away from her either, Ginny took that as a good sign and sat down beside him.

"You don't believe him do you Draco?" Ginny asked as her voice quivered.

"Believe him? That you came here with me for my power?" Draco laughed as he lifted his face from his hands.

"Of course I don't believe him Ginny, he's crazy, and besides what power do I have here? I'm not even a death eater yet. And my father no longer holds the respect of the dark lord that he used to," Draco sighed as he turned to look at Ginny his expression softening.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Those dreams you were having, they were more than dreams weren't they? _'How long have the dreams called to you._' He said that Ginny, they were more than just dreams if he knew what was happening," Draco said as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Draco-"

"I'm so sorry Ginny, you came to me, you confided in me. I could have done something, I-" Draco sighed, exasperated as he shook his head.

"Draco," Ginny said, reaching for his hand.

But to her surprise he pulled it away. "What blood runs through you're veins Ginny?" Draco asked looking her straight in the eye.

Ginny held his gaze for a few seconds before she looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"I don't know, but I always thought there was something different in me, something that no one understood," Ginny answered.

"All teenagers feel like that," Draco said.

Ginny looked up to meet his gaze but Draco's eyes were across the room on the fire.

"Maybe," Ginny replied biting her lip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked as he tore his gaze away from the fire and searched her face.

"What that I felt like I didn't belong, that some part of me hoped that I didn't just to prove I wasn't crazy?" Ginny asked.

"You're not crazy," Draco reassured her, taking her hands.

"But how could I have so many doubts, when I look just like every other Weasley? When I know I am one? How could I want to be anything else? I just want to know where I belong," Ginny stammered, blinking hard.

"Well don't," Draco said softly.

Ginny looked at him, curiosity shining on her face.

"Don't worry about where you belong," Draco continued, pulling her close.

Ginny tilted her head to the side but still said nothing.

"Because you've already found it, you belong with me," Draco answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He cupped her face with his warm hands and brought his lips to hers.

There was a knock on the door, and Blaise walked in.

Draco and Ginny grinned jumping up to greet there friend.

Blaise smiled tightly, the smile never reaching his eyes, as he reagarded his friends with unease.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's time," Blaise said softly.

It was time for them to get the dark mark, and then Ginny would turn her back on everything she ever knew, everyone she ever loved, and attack members of the Order.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bu-"Draco opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Blaise shook his head.

"Good, seems someone can keep you in line," Yaxley said smirking, as he grabbed Ginny by her arm and shoved her in front of him.

"Keep your hands off of her,"Draco hissed.

Blaise stuck his hand arm out, stopping Draco from drawing his wand.

"That I think will be enough Yaxley," Lucius Malfoy said calmly.

"You think I'm going to trust a Weasley just because-"Yaxley begain growling.

"Yes I think you will Yaxley. The dark Lord trusts her, and as such, so do we," Lucius Malfoy said as he walked up to Yaxley with a small smirk.

"And yet, it seems even you are too stupid to follows the Dark Lord's orders Lucius," a voice came from the shadows.

Ginny held her breath, she knew that voice.

"Ah Bellatrix, and what is it that brings you here," Lucius asked, trying to hide his surprise.

From the way Lucius's voice changed tones, Ginny could tell that he was no longer in charge, Bellatrix was.

"And I think that since none of you can decide, Draco you can go with Yaxley, and Lucius you take the Zambini boy," Bellatrix crooned.

Nobody said anything, Ginny looked up to meet Draco's eyes, he paled slightly, and bowed his head signifying that it was out of his hands now.

Ginny stood there confused as the silence carried on; she assumed she would be with Yaxley and Draco, until she looked over at Bellatrix to see that she had a cruel smirk on, and then Ginny understood.

"And Miss Weasley will come with me," Bellatrix said smiling, as she curled a lock of her hair.

"Ginevra," Ginny said, as she raised her chin, not wanting to show her fear.

"What?" Bellatrix asked.

"Not Weasley, Ginevra. It seems we both have family we'd like to forget Bellatrix." Ginny said smirking.

The muscle bellow her jaw twitched but Bellatrix said nothing, she motioned for Lucius and Yaxley to talk about the plan a few feet away from the three teenagers, and both men followed, giving the impression that neither liked being told what to do.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly, even though they both knew it was a lie.

"Did you both get yours?" Blaise asked quietly, barely about a whisper.

Draco nodded and rolled up his sleeve exposing his forearm, where a blazing dark mark stood. Blaise like Draco pulled up the sleeve of his robes showing both of them his mark. Both boys turned to look at Ginny, and she did the same pulling up the sleeve of her new death eater robes, not meeting their eyes. She was afraid that if they knew how much the mark affected her. How much she liked the way it shone against her pale skin, and how she she could feel it's pulse slowly beating. And how much she hated that she liked having it there.

"Can you feel it?" Ginny whispered quietly not taking her eyes off it.

"No," Draco answered.

"Yeah," Blaise replied.

Ginny looked up to meet his gaze.

"And it sickens me," He replied quietly, with venom in his voice.

"Let's go," Lucius said as he approached the three of them, pulling on his mask as they went.

Ginny looked over to see that Yaxley had done the same.

"Not you Ginevra," Bellatrix said smirking. "I want to see the look on your father's face, when he sees his little girl killing him."

Ginny said nothing just smiled; she didn't look over to see the look on Draco and Blaise's face before they pulled on their masks. Ginny knew what she would see there, the same thing she was feeling inside.

Ginny looked over at Bellatrix not at all surprised to see that she wasn't wearing her mask.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"To your lovely Burrow." Bellatrix said as she laughed, thinking she was giving Ginny a treat.

Bellatrix grabbed Ginny by her arm, hard enough to leave bruises and apparated just outside the Burrow.

Ginny let out a same sigh of relief,the Weasley's had wards all around their home, put up by different ministry and order members, there was no way they would be able to set foot in her yard.

But then Bellatix took a step forward, and continued on, as she walked proudly past the chicken coop and approached the house. Ginny stood frozen in place, this wasn't right, they shouldn't have been able to get in.

Bellatrix turned around when she didn't hear Ginny's footsteps and Ginny quickly strode over to her, pulling her face into an unreadable mask.

"It seems Severus came through after all, taking down the wards," Yaxley said, with some surprise in his voice, as he and Blaise landed nearby with a crack.

"Oh course he did," Lucius replied coldly.

It didn't take long for them to make plans, from what they were saying a few members from the Order were here, having a meeting, or dinner, Ginny wasn't sure. She was a bit confused as to why they were here and not at Head Quarters where it would be much safer, but Ginny said nothing.

Bellatrix liked to have her fun, as Ginny watched her kill each chicken as the boys went on ahead to the house, her and Ginny would come later. Ginny stood there too afraid to talk and unsure of what to do. After Bellatrix had killed the chickens, she beckoned Ginny to follow her with her finger as they went around the back of the house busting each window as they went. When they came through the back of the house Ginny froze. She could see both a crowd of family and friends, shooting jets of coloured light at the death eaters. Ginny's first instinct was to rush and help them, only before she realised that she was one of them. She looked sideways at Bellatrix who seemed to know what Ginny was thinking. Ginny wouldn't give her the satisfaction as she raised her wand and walked calmly into the battle.


	8. Chapter 8

There were jets of light coming from every direction, and with Bellatrix standing in the shadows watching her Ginny sent off spells, just managing to miss everyone each time. She looked around desperately for Draco, but saw no sign of him. She did however see Blaise in combat with Hermione, but from where she was standing, it looked like they were having an intense conversation.

"Ginny?" Ginny was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone beside her call her name. She spun around quickly, her wand raised only to find Harry standing there, looking at her with amazement.

"Merlyn, Ginny do you know how worried everyone has been, but don't worry I told them how it wasn't your fault, that Malfoy kidnapped you-"Harry said in a rushed voice as he reached out to grab Ginny by the arm.

The surprise and happiness of seeing Harry evaporated instantly. Draco kidnapping her? Ginny shook her head slightly, wondering what she had ever seen in this boy.

From the corner of her eye she saw Bellatrix dart from one shadow to the next. That's when it hit Ginny, Bellatrix wasn't here to make sure Lucius followed orders, she was here to make sure Ginny did. Ginny silently cursed herself for her own stupidity.

"-and you can come home now, Malfoy can't hurt you anymore, he must have had you under the Imperius curse-"Harry continued.

"Do you honestly know how long I've wanted to do this Harry," Ginny sighed as she took a step back from Harry.

Harry his wand held loosely at his side stop talking and regarded her with curiosity.

Ginny took a deep breath, knowing there was no going back, and she found it easy to slip into her new role, bringing up all the dislike she had had for Harry lately. For all the times he treated her as a child, for all the times he ignored her, for all the times he thought she was a silly little kid with a crush. Then it was easy, almost too easy to raise her wand and smirk.

Harry seemed to see what she was up to just seconds before the words left her mouth and just dodged her curse. His face became impassive as he raised his wand.

"I'm sorry Gin, Expelliarmus," Harry yelled, throwing Ginny backwards as her wand went soaring.

"That's enough Potter," Blaise roared, flicking his wand, and sending Harry flying.

Ginny tore her gaze away from the scene in front of her as she wiped away the blood that trickled from her forehead as she frantically searched the debris for her wand. She saw a dark hand reach down, and she grabbed it letting it pull her up.

Blaise stood there, smirking as he held out her wand.

"Be careful next time red," Blaise winked.

He turned to walk away, but at the last second he shoved her out of the way as he got struck with a jet of red light.

This time Ginny didn't have to summon up the furry, it came easily as she saw her Blaise's body lying on the ground. She didn't know when Blaise became more than Draco's cryptic friend, but then she didn't know when she became irrational. She threw a lot away, and embraced a lot more that day she met Draco in the astronomy tower, and there was no going back.

She felt a warm hand slink around her waist, she turned quickly wand at the ready, but to her surprise, it was Draco.

"We have to go," he whispered, grabbing her free hand.

Ginny nodded, letting him lead her away, and was only half-aware of Bellatrix grabbing her by the arm and apparating her back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well?" Voldemort asked

His dark eyes never connected with any of theirs, as the group walked into the nearly full room. He was looking down at Nagini, as his bony hand stroked her skin, almost if he could care less what news they brought.

"My lord," Bellatirx said brushing past everyone to address Voldemort, "The auror Williamson was killed, the Zambini boy did it," Bellatrix said smugly.

Voldemort raised his hand, silencing her, then he slowly looked up meeting her eyes, and she didn't flinch, but instead seemed to swell up with pride. "And the matter we discussed?" Voldemort said softly.

Ginny didn't cringe away when his eyes slowly slide towards her, instead she stood tall with her eyebrows raised and a hand resting on her hip. She didn't however give Bellatrix a chance to answer she spoke up as soon as Bellatrix opened her mouth.

"I stuck to the plan," Ginny said coldly, meeting Voldemort's eyes.

"I didn't doubt your ability Ginevra," Voldemort responded with a small smile.

"And I wasn't aware that this was all a test for Ginevra," Lucius said coldly as he took a step forward.

"And why would that matter Lucius?" Voldemort said with a laugh, that a few other death eaters in the room shared with him.

"Just that Ginevra-"Lucius started losing some of his boldness.

"Just that Ginevra is dating your son, that means nothing to me," Voldemort said as his eyes went to rest on Draco who stood there silently. "Ginevra wasn't the only one being watched, we were keeping tabs on you Mr. Zambini," Voldemort said, his eyes sliding to Blaise.

"Your father seemed to run into a few problems with the ministry a few days ago, and as such your willingness to join-" Voldemort started

"You would base my loyalty towards you on the actions of one of my step fathers?" Blaise said with a laugh "If he betrayed you in any way it's the first I have heard of it," Blaise said in a bored voice.

"Really? Did the mudblood not tell you all about it? That they would put him and your mother under the Orders protection, was that not what she told you today?" Voldemort asked, rising from his chair and crossing the room towards him.

"I won't deny it," Blaise said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ginny's heart sank, Blaise was still in contact with Hermione, and he didn't seem to care that he was caught; to make it worse he had just endangered the fate of Hermione as well as his.

"My lord, I didn't notice this," Bellatrix stammered.

"Enough!" Voldemort exclaimed, silencing her.

"My lord, if you knew I was talking to her, would you not also know what I found out, what I plan to do?" Blaise asked confidently, meeting Voldemort's harsh gaze without backing down.

"That is why I want everyone to leave me and the boy to talk," Voldemort said raising his gaze to address the room.

Ginny looked at Blaise once before she silently followed the others out of the room, she knew she had seen both Blaise and Hermione talking, how Voldemort knew was a shock to her though.

Lucius and Draco walked ahead of Ginny, carrying on a conversation in a low whisper. Ginny walked past them and silently into her room, trying to control her emotions before anyone saw her. She sat on the bed, and admired the build of the stone fire place.

"It helps if you start a fire," Draco's voice came from the door.

Ginny turned to stare at him raising an eyebrow.

"You're staring at a fire that isn't there," Draco commented with a shrug of his shoulders as he crossed the room, and sat down beside her wrapping his arms around her.

"I was just thinking," Ginny commented.

There was silence for a while before Draco spoke.

"I'm sorry Gin," Draco said suddenly.

"For what?"

"I didn't know that we would be going to your house, and what happened with Harry," Draco said.

"It is not your fault that we went there. I choice to do this Draco, and I won't drop out now, I knew what I was getting into."

"What if you would have had to kill one of them?" Draco asked looking at Ginny. "Could you live with that? I couldn't live with the fact you had to kill your family for me," Draco responded, tilting her face up so that he could meet her gaze.

"I love you, but maybe Potter is right," Draco said softly moving away from her.

"Harry! This is about Harry?" Ginny asked flabbergasted.

"If you were with Harry he could protect you," Draco said simply.

"If I was with Harry I wouldn't be happy," Ginny started

"But he would keep you safe, I don't deserve you if I can't take you anywhere without you getting in danger," Draco sighed.

"Nobody is safe Draco! There is a war going on," Ginny responded frusterated.

"And you are on the wrong side," Draco said, he turned to face Ginny. "Look at Blaise, he got caught talking to Hermione, what do you think will happen to him?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked up to meet his eyes, but he turned away from her. She knew how much he loved her, and she knew how much it was killing him for her to be here with him, and yet he didn't understand how much more it would kill her if she wasn't here.

"Draco, I made my choice, and I will do whatever it takes to stay here with you," Ginny said.

"Good that's what I wanted to hear," Lucius interupted as he stepped into the room and shut the door softly behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is all my fault," Harry said as he paced back and forth in the small living room at the Weasley's.

"The wards are back up," Mr. Weasley said as he walked into the room and took a seat by the fire.

"I thought that we were safe here," Ron commented.

"So did I," Mr. Weasley responded.

"But what took the wards down?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure, Snape, Kingsley and I just put them back up, they should hold but.." Mr. Wealsey said starring into the fire.

"But that's what you thought before," Hermione finished for him.

The room was filled with silence, leaving everybody to their thoughts.

There was a loud commotion in the kitchen, and Harry turned around whipping his wand out, and then quickly lowering it when he saw Fred, George, Bill, Mrs. Weasley and Professor Lupin come in.

"What happened, is it true, Ginny was here?" Mrs. Weasley asked hysterically.

Mr. Wealsey stood up from his chair and went over to wrap his arms around his sobbing wife.

"How did the wards come down?" Lupin asked.

"We're not sure," Harry said turning to look at him. "But Bellatrix, Yaxley, Blaise, Lucius and Draco and Ginny were all here," Harry added before Lupin could ask.

"We're still not sure what they wanted," Tonk's added from the corner of the room where she was standing.

"And did anybody?.." Lupin asked unsure of the answer.

"Williamson died," Tonk's answered.

This news seemed to make Mrs. Wealsey sob even louder.

"And Ginny?" Bill asked slowly.

"She was fine, she came in with them, and then she left with them," Hermione added.

"She was fine! Hermione are you insane, she tried to kill me!" Harry turned on Hermione.

"I didn't see her using an unforgivable, did any of you?" Hermione asked addressing everyone in the room.

"But she tried-" Harry began.

"She tried hexing you Harry, but I believe it was _you_ who lunged for her, _you_ who threw a curse at her knocking her across the room." Hermione said calmly as she stood from the couch, losing her patience with Harry.

"She was under the imperius curse!" Harry yelled

Ron got up from the couch, and walked across the room punching Harry square in the face, knocking his glasses askew. Harry took a few wobbly steps backwards and tripped over the coffee table falling flat on his back. Mrs. Weasley cried even harder, but no one else moved.

"What was that for!" Harry yelled holding his broken nose.

"You hexed my sister?" Ron asked, as he rubbed his knuckles.

"She was under the imperius curse, she didn't know-"Harry began as he slowly raised himself off the floor with one hand, and held his nose with the other.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"She was with the death eaters!" Harry replied.

"She didn't kill any of us, and we all know Ginny has perfect aim," Hermione responded.

"Was she with Draco?" Lupin asked quietly, unsure if he should speak.

"No, she didn't come in right away, when we first saw that the death eater came in we launched into battle, but she arrived later with Bellatrix, and the Zambini boy got pretty touchy when Harry hexed her, but she left with Draco," Tonk's answered from the corner.

Lupin and Tonk's exchanged a look but said nothing.

"Zambini?" Bill asked suddenly.

"Yeah, he-"Ron started.

"Is that the son of the guy that we offered protection to?" Bill asked suddenly.

"Yes," Hermione sighed.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked.

"And the father will take it, but we're to leave Blaise alone," Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Lupin asked.

"Because I asked him," Hermione said simply as she sat back down on the couch.

"You asked him? Harry asked, taken aback. "When?" he added.

"Today obviously, it would be too dangerous to communicate with him when he's with the other death eaters," Hermione said simply.

"To-dangerous-communicate-?Hermione are you insane? Why are you talking to him at all?" Harry roared.

"Because I needed to know how Ginny was holding up, and if she-"

"You had to know how Ginny was holding up! Hermione you must be crazy she is under the imperius curse! She can't be holding up all too well!" Harry roared angerly.

"Harry shut up!" Fred said as he crossed the room to sit beside Hermione on the couch.

" Ron won't be the only one who throws a punch at you tonight," George added following his twin and sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"Continue Hermione," Fred said, patting her arm affectionately.

"Because Harry is going to shut up and sit down," George added smiling, shooting Harry a threatening look.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, Ginny asked me not to," Hermione said biting her lip.

"You talked to Ginny," Mrs. Weasley asked looking up.

"Let's sit down and let Hermione tell us what happened mum," Bill commented, rationally as he helped his dad lead her to a chair.

"Well Ginny's dating Draco-"Hermione began

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Fred and George both turned to glare at him and he shut his mouth.

Hermione continued, telling them that Ginny did what she did because she couldn't stand waiting and wondering about Draco. She reassured the Weasley's that Blaise nor Draco supported Voldemort's views, and that joining was purely to protect their family.

"But you said the boy won't take the protection," Lupin asked breaking the silence.

Everyone turned from Lupin to Hermione quickly.

"He won't," Hermione said.

"Because he's lying to you Hermione," Harry added.

Everyone ignored Harry and Hermione went on talking

"He's agreed to be the spy, in return for us taking Ginny and the Malfoy's under the protection of the order," Hermione said.

"Well that's great," Fred said.

"Why all the fuse," George added.

"Because Malfoy and Ginny don't know do they?" Bill asked.

Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Who cares if he can get us Ginny we don't-"Harry began.

Bill pointed his wand at Harry, and Harry's mouth continued moving but no sound came out.

"And you don't think Ginny would come?" Lupin asked.

"Not unless Draco did, and he-"Hermione started

"Would only come if we could guarantee protection for his mother," Tonk's finished as she moved from the corner to stand beside Lupin.

"Exactly," Hermione sighed.

"So not so great," Fred and George said in unison.

"No, not so great," Hermione replied.


	11. Chapter 11

"Father," Draco responded, grabbing Ginny's hand, and stepping in front of her slightly.

"I with please with your efforts tonight Ginevra," Lucius said, addressing her as he stepped into the room.

"Thank you," Ginny responded, as she tried not to grimace at how tightly Draco held onto her hand.

"I will be the first to admit I was wrong about you," Lucius continued, as her surveyed the room.

"Stop father," Draco cut in, his face a blank mask.

"Draco," Lucius chuckled, as his grib tightened around the snake head on his cane. "I'm merely trying to apologize to young Ginevra here," Lucius tisked, giving his son a tight smile.

"She's not interested in your apology," Draco responded.

"Nevertheless, it's extended, and I must also apologize for my son's lack of hospitality," Lucius added, smiling as his eyes met Ginny's. "While I offer my home to the Dark Lord, and his faithful follower – that now includes you," he grinned as his gaze landed on her forearm where he knew she bore the mark. As such I must offer you your own chamber," Lucius grinned.

Ginny stood there confused at how kind Lucius was being, but Draco hard pressure on her hand reminded her that he was anything but.

"Although you have been staying in Draco room, it isn't appropriate for a woman of your age to reside in the same room as him," Lucius grinned throwing a glance at Draco.

"She's fine here," Draco repsonded, taking a small step in front of Ginny.

"I'm sure she is Draco, but it would be more appropriate if Ginevra had her own room," Lucius said, his hand twitching as he looked at Draco. "Perhaps on the second landing, Narcissa and I reside there, and you would have-"

"I said no father," Draco cut in again, barely controlling his voice.

"Now Draco it is my home," Lucius responded, taking a step closer.

"Did you not offer it to the Dark Lord?" Ginny asked, placing a reassuring hand on Draco's arm.

"Yes," Lucius answered, taken aback.

"Then it would appear Malfoy Manor is no longer under your control Mr. Malfoy. And the Dark Lord hasn't expressed his discomfort over the arrangement, so I see no reason to change it," Ginny replied, smirking slightly.

Lucius's hand tighten around the head of his cane, so that his knuckles turned white, and his eyes flared as he took a breath to steady his voice.

"You're right Ginevra, I was just offering a suggestion," Lucius responded, with a tight smile.

"Well thank you for the offer Mr. Malfoy, but it is unnecessary," Ginny responded, as she stod across the room, and held the door open singling that he was now dismissed.

Lucius fixed Draco with a menacing stare before he turned and left.

"He wants you to leave" Draco whispered as soon as his father left..

"Why?" Ginny asked. She thought that she had proved her loyalty to Voldemort when she went on the Order raid.

"After we got back he told me that Voldemort's getting suspicious, and that I should sneak you back to your family," Draco said his face unreadable.

"What?" Ginny asked suddenly sitting up right.

"Ovbiously it's my father's way of testing me. The fact that he cares about you or me is laughable. The only thing my father has every care about is the Dark Lord, and he was probably trying to see if my loyalty was real."

"Maybe he is getting suspicious," Ginny responded.

"No, my father wants to make sure that I would be loyal to the dark lord before you. My father has only ever loved one thing, and that's the Dark Lord. He knows how I feel about you, and it makes him unease," Draco added dryly, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ginny, squeezed his hand gently, as she pulled him close to rest her head on his chest. Draco had always been there for her, but Ginny felt at a loss when it came to Draco and his father, she didn't know how to help.

"Bad time?" Blaise's voice trailed through the threshold, where he had pushed the door open.

"Not at all," Draco grinned, happy to see his friend.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, looking Blaise up and down to make sure he was unharmed.

"Draco and I were both trained in occlumency by my grandparents since we were young. So there was no way Voldemort knew what happened, whatever he guessed was because someone else had overhead something," Blaise said sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "He knew because someone else saw it, someone else saw us talking, but they didn't over hear the whole had no choice to believe what I told him," Blaise reassured them.

"But your father is in trouble with the dark lord," Ginny pointed out.

Draco and Blaise both glared at her.

"Hey!" Ginny protested raising up her hands in defence. "I'm just pointing it out from his perspective," Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess so. This is husband number six for my mom, I barely know him," Blaise confessed.

"So you don't know why he's in trouble?" Ginny asked.

"He works in the ministry, so it could be a number of things," Blaise sighed.

"Well that doesn't exactly explain what you were doing with Granger," Draco pointed out.

"She told me that the Order agreed to give my mother protection," Blaise responded.

Draco's face was blank as he nodded.

"They also agreed to give to give you both protection," Blaise sighed.

Ginny's heart leapt, her family knew she wasn't a traitor, there was hope for the three of them.

"What about my mother?" Draco asked, pulling Ginny from her thoughts.

"They're not entirely convinced that your mother doesn't have a hand in the Dark Lord's plans," Blaise sighed, meeting Draco's gaze.

"Then you and Ginny go," Draco responded without hesitation.

"No, I'm not going anywhere without you," Ginny responded automatically.

"I can't leave my mother here," Draco said, shaking his head.

"I know mate, and Hermione is working on swaying the Order's opionion. But you have to see it from there point of view, your mother is the wife of a very powerful death eater, the risk for them is-"

"What about the risk for her?" Draco snapped, dropping Ginny's hand and pacing the room. "Do they not know what she's sacrificed all these years to stay with my father," Draco added.

"Whoa," Blaise said, coming to put his hands on Draco's shoulders. "I know mate, trust me I know. But the Order needs more time, they'll come around, but if tonights any indication of how our lives are going to be I suggest the two of you get out now, and when the time comes when they agree to give your mother protection she can disappear."

"I can't take that chance. If we leave, and they deny her protection, she's alone with him," Draco responded shaking his head.

""All of Hogwarts knows my mom marries for money, I'm doing this so she won't have to. She never got to marry for love, So I want to give her that chance to be happy, she deserves it, she shouldn't spend her life marrying to clean up the mess my father left her in." Blaise declared, looking away and blinking hard.

"Are you sure you two were supposed to be in Slytherin?" Ginny joked, trying to make light of the heavy situation.

"Yes," Draco replied without hesitation.

"Actually the hat couldn't decide, I chose Slytherin," Blaise grinned.

"Why?" Ginny laughed.

"Because Draco needed me," he replied griping Draco's forearm affectingly. "I'll talk to Hermione," Blaise responded solemnly as he tuned and left.

The realization of the situation they landed themselves in sunk in, and the room filled with silence. Ginny said nothing, as she crossed the room and laid down on the bed, rolling onto her side as she looked at the blank wall opposite her. This was the room Draco grew up in, he slept in this bed his whole life he wrote letters to Blaise at the small desk in the corner; he grew up in here, yet it was empty. Besides the furnishings, the room was completely void of anything to prove that the room belong to a teenage boy, and it broke Ginny's heart that Draco grew up scared in his own home.

A knock on the door brought Ginny out of her thoughts and she rolled over to look at Draco.

"Blaise?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow as her eyes connected with Draco's.

Draco got up from his chair and shook his head.  
"He wouldn't knock," Draco whispered back as he walked across the room and opened the door.

"Draco," Bellatrix nodded as she brushed past him and walked into the room.

"Aunt Bella, what are you doing here?" Draco asked surprised.

"What's wrong Draco? You were always glad to see me when I visited when you were younger," Bellatirx laughed as she took in the room.

"You never came to visit, you were in Azkaban," Draco said frowning.

"Well I have to make up for lost time," She crackled as she hopped onto the bed, sending Ginny up in the air.

"Aunt Bella," Draco said his voice mixed with warning and uncertainty.

"Your mother sends her regards, she'll be arriving tomorrow," Bellatirx continued as if she didn't hear Draco.

"You spoke to mother?" Draco asked.

"I flooded her yesterday," Bellatrix shrugged.

Draco frowned slightly but said nothing.

"I'm sure she'll be as surprised as I am to find you've brought a Weasley along with you," Bellatrix continued as if Ginny wasn't right beside her. "And perhaps she can convince you to quit this ploy for attention," Bellatrix smirked as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Draco said crossing his arms and starting at her.

"Of course, the dark lord requests the presence of Ginevra," Bellatrix said curling her lips up in disgust and looking at Ginny for the first time since she came in the room, her eyes filled with hatred and jealousy.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"It's not your place to question the dark lord," She hissed in return.

"I'm coming with you," Draco said looking at Ginny.

"I don't think so Draco, the dark lord asked me to keep you company whilst he talks to her, he'd rather it be a private affair," She said with a laugh.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny shook her head as she got off the bed.

"It's fine Draco," Ginny said without meeting his gaze.

Maybe Voldemort didn't believe her after all, Ginny just hopped that Blaise returned soon, with good news.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was waiting outside of Hogsmeade in a cave she once visited with Harry, when the two had come to visit Sirius.

"Urgh Blaise, hurry up its freezing," Hermione mumbled to herself as she paced back and forth, rubbing her arms trying to keep warm.

"I hope you don't make a regular habit of talking to yourself Hermione," Blaise said with a laugh as he leaned against a wall in the cave.

"What took you so long?" Hermione snapped.

"Well I apparated to the wrong spot, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't being followed," Blaise said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hermione starred at him for a moment not saying anything, just taking him in. From his dark slacks and dress shirt, to his dark robes, to his dark hair and skin.

"Well you dressed appropriately." Hermione remarked aloud

"Yeah," Blaise said looking at Hermione in a way that made her very self-conscious. "Sorry about Williamson," Blaise added, talking a step closer.

Hermione shrugged not taking her eyes of Blaise. "It wasn't your fault." She said simply.

"It was though," Blaise said quietly.

"You and I both know that's not true," Hermione replied softly.

"I didn't mean to," Blaise replied, avoiding her gaze.

"You didn't mean to, you're not like them Blaise," Hermione snapped.

"But I am," Blaise said pulling up the sleeve of his cloak and exposing the dark mark.

If he expected Hermione to react, she didn't show it, her expression didn't change.

"You're not like them," Hermione repeated

"Her-"Blaise began.

But Hermione held up her hand silencing Blaise.

"You aren't like them Blaise. You may have the same mark as them. But you aren't like them. You care, that's the difference Blaise. You killed someone, and you regret it, you feel it. You care what happens, you may stand with them, but it's because you have to, not because you want to. You didn't have a choice," Hermione said talking a step closer to Blaise.

"Everyone has a choice," Blaise replied dryly.

"Maybe, but you chose the one that would keep your family together," Hermione added.

"But it kept me away from you, from who I am," Blaise said sadly.

"You joined you-know-who, because of who you are Blaise," Hermione smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Thanks," Blaise mumbled, as he looked down at her.

Hermione nodded shyly as she looked into Blaise's dark brown eyes. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest, in a way she never experience when she was with Harry.

"Hermione, I know you said the Order needed time-" Blaise began pulling his hand away as he got straight to the point. "But Draco won't come unless his mother is offered the same protection."

"And Ginny won't come without him," Hermione nodded.

"Something like that, yea," Blaise responded, letting out a loud laugh that bounced off of the walls in the cave.

"The Malfoy's haven't made it a secret that thet supported you-know-who," Hermione frowned, as she glance around the cave.

"I know," Blaise responded.

"I trust you, you know that I trust you, but I barely have a say in the Order, and Harry has more influence than me, and he wouldn't even jump on board for offering your mother protection," Hermione said sadly.

Blaise nodded, pursing his lips.

"I'm so sorry Blaise," Hermione whispered, reaching out to him.

"I've always protected Draco, and I've never been able to protect my mother, so it's hard having those roles reversed now," Blaise laughed dryly.

Hermione closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him and the two stood in silence for a while.

"There's something else," Hermione said into his warm chest.

"What is it?" Blaise asked tencing.

"It's about Ginny," Hermione started, knowing it wasn't her place to say anything, but also knowing that Ginny deserved to know.

"Are you sure Hermione?" Blaise asked for the third time since Hermione filled him in on what Mr. Wealsey had told them all about Ginny.

"Yeah, "Hermione replied.

"Does she know?" Blaise asked unsure.

"If she does she never told me. But then again I never knew she was having nightmares either, I was too busy to notice," Hermione responded blicking back tears.

"It's not your fault," Blaise said as he pulled Hermione in close.

"It might as well be, if it weren't for Draco, I don't know how she would have coped," Hermione trailed off.

"If it weren't for Draco, I probably would still be exchanging insults with you in the hall," Blaise laughed, attempting to lighten the mood.

"In your defence you usually just stood there while Pansy and Draco fired away," Hermione said laughing along with Blaise.

"I wish this could be over," Blaise said becoming serious again.

"Well we're working on it, but knowing that we've got a lot more people on our side changes things," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Yeah, well Snape was the one that took down the wards for us to get to you all," Blaise said dryly.

Half the Order didn't trust Snape, and knowing that he played a hand in destroying the Burrow and getting an auror killed gave her a little satisfaction knowing she was right.

"Well Harry never did trust him," Hermione responded.

At the mention of Harry Blaise tensed a little and looked down at Hermione.

Hermione reached into her jacket for her wand, her cold fingers fumbling alittle.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked confused.

"Sending a patronus."

"Who are you sending it to?"

"We're sending one to headquarters I think I know how to end this." Hermione replied with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny walked through the cold hallway and wrapped her arms around her small body comfortingly. She was glad that she hadn't taken off her death eater robes; somehow, they made her feel a little more intimidating, and less like Ginny Weasley. But remembering where she was, and who she was going to see, made her like little Ginny Weasley.

When Ginny reached the door where she would meet Voldemort she paused before knocking, she had no idea why she was here. There could me a million reasons. Blaise had been caught, he knew she was lying, he had another test to prove her loyalty. All the thoughts that were racing through her mind in that instant weren't very comforting.

"It helps if you open the door Ginevra,"

Ginny froze in her spot, slipping back into Ginevra, she turned around to face the Dark Lord with a smirk on her face, but she didn't let her guard down.

"Maybe I was waiting for you," Ginny said playfully.

Voldemort said nothing but gestured for her to open the door, and he followed in behind her.

Ginny sat down on a chair close to the fire. Voldemort took his time sorting through papers on his desk, a desk that Ginny doubted he ever sat at, a desk filled with papers Ginny doubted he ever looked at. _It's all for show _she thought.

"Ginevra, I have no doubt in my mind, that you wonder why I've asked you here," Voldemort said as he took a seat in a chair close to hers.

Ginny hated that he knew what she was thinking, hated that he knew things about her, things she could only guess at, things she would pretend she didn't feel. She hated that it was harder to pretend with him.

"It's not my place to question the dark lord," Ginny shrugged, taking Bellatrix's words.

Ginny didn't look up to meet Voldemort's gaze that she felt resting heavily, like a weight on her back, instead she rested her gaze on the flames of the fire. The orange, yellow and red, moulded together and danced without a care in the world, because even when they died they would return looking the same, dancing the same dance.

Voldemort chucked softly, in a way that made the hairs on the back of Ginny's neck stand up.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Voldemort asked. Dropping the facade, there was no one here to torment anymore, it was just Ginny and him, Ginny who knew the secrets of his past that he wanted to burry, and Voldemort who held something over Ginny dangling it up high.

"There is no one here but us Ginevra," Voldemort said softly. A threat or bribe to get her to spill her secrets, she didn't know which. But she held onto the only cards she had in his game, Ginny was always good at muggle card games, she knew she wasn't supposed to tilt her hand and expose her cards, she would bluff her way through, until it was time to lay down her hand, and hope it was better.

"The test was for you Ginevra, letting you and your friends take the mark. Consider it a welcome home present," Voldemort said. Ginny didn't have to look at him to see the smile creep across his face, but she looked anyways.

"For me?" Ginny asked quietly raising an eyebrow.

"I knew how much you would want the power," He added as his thin waxy lips held there smile, and his red slits starred at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said as she wiped her face blank.

"You don't?" He asked as he raised himself from his chair. He walked behind her, placing his hands on the back of her chair. "I told you once before, there is still a chance for you Ginevra, that your time would come when you would fight for what is right along my side," Voldemort said leaning down to whisper it in her ear. "And that time is now," Voldemort added, as he walked from behind her chair to stand in front of her with his arms spread wide open.

"Why now?" Ginny asked slowly, proud that her voice wasn't shaking, like she was inside.

"Because I had to know if you were ready to fulfill your destiny Ginevra. This time it's more than killing mudbloods, this time it's about purifying the wizarding race," Voldemort said his voice rising slightly, with his arms wide open.

_He really is crazy,_ Ginny thought fearfully.

"Why me?" Ginny asked, curiosity making her tilt her hand just a little, but not enough to give herself away.

"Because you and I are the same Ginevra." Voldemort said as he looked down at her, dropping the showy facade as his arms came to rest by his side.

Ginny fought the erg to let out a snarky comment. How could they be even close to the same?

_But you liked the way the dark mark felt, still feels when it pulses on your skin, like it belongs there, like it's a part of you. _A small voice in Ginny's head said.

"What blood runs in your veins Ginevra?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Ginny said nothing, but she was sure he saw her tense, as he asked the question that had lingered in the back of her mind since he had asked her when she first arrived.

"The same blood that runs in mine, the same blood we must keep going, we mustn't let it die out Ginevra. You have no idea how long I waited to see if there was truth in the rumours. If you had more than just his blood." He said quietly.

And for an instant there was an expression that flicked across his face, and expression that made him look almost human, like the boy Ginny had grown so close to in her second year, the boy she knew and believed was still there deep down.


	14. Chapter 14

"Give me ten minutes," Blaise said smugly as he looked at his old defence against the dark arts teacher.

"Only ten?" Lupin asked taking as step closer.

Blaise noticed that his cheeks were sunken and he seemed paler. His once light brown hair was matted with more grey than Blaise remembered him having.

"Just enough to fill in Draco, and Ginny," Blaise said, trying to reassure Lupin that he wouldn't need more time.

"And if you're discovered?" Lupin asked slowly.

"I won't be," Blaise replied with a shrug.

"Blaise," Hermione said in a warning voice.

"Hermione, look. Why would they suspect anything? All of us have played the part well so far, what's to change now?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know Blaise!" Hermione snapped. She took a calming breath before she continued "All I know is that for the first time we've got enough information to take down Voldemort, and you want to rush through our plans just because we can," Hermione said calmly.

Blaise looked up to meet her gaze, and could tell just from the look on her face and the tone of her voice she was anything but calm.

"Hermione, it will only take me ten minutes trust me, and if anything goes wrong, there will just be a few less death eaters for the Order to deal with when you guys get in," Blaise joked trying to reassure her.

"Blaise, how can you make a joke?" Hermione snaped.

"Hermione he's right, they have no reason to be suspicious," Lupin added.

"Fine," Hermione said crossing her arms.

As much as Blaise hated to see Hermione upset, he didn't have enough time to try and reassure her. So instead, he brought his gaze to Lupin's ready for his instructions.

"You have the coin?" Lupin asked darting a glance in Hermione's direction.

Blaise nodded and slipped his hand into his pocket pulling out a coin.

"Where did you get this anyways?" Blaise asked, turning the fake galleon over in his hand.

"It's like the one I made for Dumbledore's army," Hermione answered, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh," Blaise said as he put it back in his pocket.

"Only use it if you need more time," Hermione repeated for the third time.

"Hermione," Blaise sighed.

"What if you don't give us the signal?" Hermione stubbornly asked, biting her lip

"I will," Blaise replied calmly through gritted teeth

"We wait five minutes, and then we go in anyways," Lupin smiled grimly.

Blaise said nothing, he just looked up to meet Lupin's eyes, but to his surprise he wouldn't look at him, instead he was focused on a spot in the corner of the cave.

"Fine," Blaise said.

Suddenly he was feeling anything but fine, when two people who were supposed to believe in you, and your cause wouldn't meet your gaze, it wasn't a reassuring feeling.

"Ten minutes." Blaise said to reassure himself, along with them.

He turned and apparated on the spot.

"Do you think he can do it?" Hermione asked.

"I think we need to get back to headquarters, and wait," Lupin said without looking at Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaise walked down the corridor not speaking to anyone with his head bowed low until he came to Draco's room and without knocking walked in.

"Draco, quick I don't have much time," Blaise said as he shut the door softly behind him.

"Much time for what?" Bellatirx said in a singsong voice.

Blaise turned whipping out his wand, but Bellatrix crackled and with an effortless flick of her wrist, she disarmed him. Bellatrix hopped off the bed with a sinister smile planted on her face.

Blaise said nothing just pursed his lips and he frantically scanned the room for Draco and Ginny. He saw Draco sitting in the chair by the fire with a grim expression on his face, but with another quick glance around the room, it was easy for Blaise to reach the conclusion that Ginny wasn't here.

"Bellatrix?" Blaise questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Draco and I were just about to play a game," Bellatrix said, taking a step closer.

Blaise said nothing, he just shot a quick glance in Draco's direction, but Draco was watching Bellatrix and wouldn't meet his eye.

"You see, if there is one thing the Dark Lord respects its loyalty. And I'm afraid that some people haven't been very loyal," Bellatrix continued as she took another step closer. "Are you loyal?" Bellatrix whispered playfully, enjoying her game.

"I'm here am I not," Blaise said calmly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Good, then you're ready to plan the game," Bellatrix smiled triumphantly.

"Aunt Bella," Draco said exasperated

"Hush Draco," Bellatrix replied shooting Draco a look.

"It seems we have a leak in this building," Bellatrix continued.

"Perhaps you should check the pluming," Draco replied half-heartedly

"You don't seem to realise Draco that the company you are keeping can bring you down. You must serve the Dark Lord, and be proud you were accepted so young," Bellatrix snapped.

"Are you saying that I am not loyal?" Blaise asked raising his voice slightly.

"I'm asking if you can be trusted," Bellatrix said looking at Draco

"I trust Blaise with my life," Draco said simply as he raised himself up from the chair and held Bellatrix's gaze.

"Good," Bellatrix said, twisting a lock of hair around her finger as she looked Blaise up and down.

Draco nodded towards Blaise, and stood up from his chair, making a move to walk towards Blaise but suddenly fell over.

Blaise froze in his place and quickly looked at Bellatrix "What did you do?" He asked horror struck.

"Draco," Bellatrix whispered as she took a step towards him.

"What did you do?" Blaise asked a little louder this time as he took a step closer to Draco.

Bellatrix crossed the space between her and Draco and crouched down beside his body.

"_Stupefy!" _Draco yelled sitting up and pointing his wand directly at Bellatrix.

A jet of red light erupted from Draco's wand and hit Bellatrix in the chest sending her to the floor.

Blaise stood there shocked at what had unfolding before him, as Draco picked himself up off the floor and brushed the dust off his robes, he completely forgot about his ten minutes.

"Good acting by the way," Draco said looking up at Blaise.

"Acting?" Blaise asked confused.

"Yeah, I gave you the nod, signaling you that I was going to play dead, and knock Aunt Bella out," Draco replied.

"Oh? And I was supposed to realize all that from a nod?" Blaise asked with a laugh.

"Well I thought it was a clever idea," Draco said pouting.

"It was a smart plan, where did you get the idea from?" Blaise asked.

"Never mind, what's the plan?" Draco asked becoming serious.

Blaise looked at Draco in confusion for a moment before he remembered exactly why he had come to talk to Draco. "We have exactly 10 minutes, well actually not anymore, and we have to hurry." Blaise said hurriedly

"Okay,"

"I wish I had more time to explain, but all you have to know is that the Order is waiting for me to give them the signal so that they can come in, tonight we are bringing down the Dark Lord," Blaise grinned taking a deep breath.

The two moved to leave, and Blaise stopped, remembering a large part of the plan.

"Where's Ginny?" Blaise asked remembering the red head that was always attached to Draco at the hip was nowhere in sight.

"With Voldemort, Bella was sent to babysit while Ginny went to talk to him," Draco said paling slightly as he glanced at Bellatrix's body sprawled across the floor.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Blaise tensed.

Draco didn't say anything as his expression went dark.

"We need more time," Blaise swore as he dug into his pocket.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked as the two walked down the hall.

"I'm buying us more time," Blaise said as he pulled out a galleon.

"Blaise paying off a death eater won't help us, they're staying in the Malfoy Manor, I think you're going to need more than a galleon,"

"It's not really," Blaise mumbled as he held his wand and tapped the galleon.

"Then we're really going to need more money," Draco sighed, throwing his arms up.

"No, Hermione spelled this, I just bought us 10 more minutes," Blaise said, putting the coin back in his pocket.

"The Order gave you ten minutes?" Draco asked.

"Ten minutes, then we give the signal with or without Ginny," Blaise replied.

"Wait what's the signal?" Draco asked turning to look at his friend.

"I'm going to set the building on fire."


	16. Chapter 16

All this time he had spoken in riddles, making her think she was helpless to know who she really was, driving her crazy with questions she had asked herself numerous of times, questions she had pushed to the back of her head after she met Draco.

_"What blood runs in your veins Ginevra?"_

And all this time it had been sitting right in front of her, right under her noise.

The memories of Tom in her diary came crashing around her.

_"Your blood is as pure as mine little Ginny, it's the name that taints you, a name you can leave behind, just like I did my friend."_

There was never a hidden secret, Voldemort never had the upper hand, because what good was it when your secret, was never a secret at all.

She was a pure blood; she had known this all her life. Yet she never felt superior because of it, she never felt the urge to lunge towards the dark arts, and join a society that shunned their family who didn't keep their blood pure.

Voldemort watched her intently as he stood in front of her, noticing the realization as it flicked across her face.

"Say it," Voldemort whispered softly, but Ginny could hear the excitement behind his voice, his need for her to say it.

Suddenly Ginny was confused, was her blood not just as pure and Draco's? Or Blaise's? And yet she was here listening to his riddles time and time again.

"I don't understand," Ginny said slowly looking up to meet his red slights.

"Nor did I not at first," Voldemort beamed.

His intense gaze made Ginny shiver, she noticed that despite his face being hollow and inhuman, his grin looked like the Tom she could remember, and that made her heart ache.

"I thought perhaps at first-" Voldemort said quickly looking away from her and pacing the room. "Only to realise how ridiculous that would be, I was always careful, I would not taint my blood, and yet the age did make me wonder," Voldemort mumbled, turning to glance and Ginny.

"I was still in school when I first met him, I told you before I found out everything I could. It was not hard to find the pathetic shack and the deranged man that inhabited it. He died in Azkaban after that, for admitting to killing three muggles," Voldemort laughed quietly at a memory Ginny knew nothing about. "I suppose I didn't give Morfin Gaunt as much respect as he deserved, however little it may bem" Voldemort added, as he continued to pace talking to himself more than Ginny. "Whether it was an accident or not he kept pure, what he thought would be the last descendants," Voldemort said with another laugh, as he turned to look at Ginny, leaving her feeling much more confused than before

Morfin Gaunt? It was not a name that rang a bell with Ginny. She didn't recall ever meeting anyone at Hogwarts with the surname Gaunt, and even then, Morfin was an odder name still.

"And we can keep it going, we can keep pure our dying descendants, because there are many that claim to be like us Ginny, but we both know that it is a lie," Voldemort said as he stopped his pacing and came to rest in front of her. He reached out his pale boney hand, and with his feeble fingers, he brushed her cheek littly.

All of these riddles, just to tell her to keep her pure blood line going? Did he single in on her because she came from a blood traitor family, and thought that she might be tainted by her muggle loving father? Had he missed the part where she was hopelessly in love with Draco? Not that she had ever thought of having a family with him… but in the near future it would seem like the most logical solution.

Ginny was lost in her thoughts that she almost forgot who was standing in front of her stroking her cheek, and she the realisation hit it Ginny wanted to scream and squirm away from his touch. Suddenly Ginny's own thoughts from just years previously, thoughts that Voldemort and watched play out on her first day arriving came rushing back.

"_Even if he did use her to open the Chamber Of Secrets Ginny still believed he only did it because he needed someone he was close to, not just because she was a stupid gullible little girl."_

Maybe the secret to winning the battle lay in front of her all this time. All Ginny had to do was let him be Tom again, gaining his trust had been so easy for her, she had so desperately needed a friend. This time however Ginny knew exactly what she was getting into as she closed her eyes and tried to image hansom Tom Riddle in front of her, she closed her eyes and fought back the image of Voldemort in front of her as his boney hands cupped her chin. She imagined the warm strong hands of Tom, hands that were used to run through his dark hair.

"_It's not your fault Ginny, it's your families, it's their loss for overlooking you, and my gain, I've never had a friend quit like you."_

"Harry Potter sounds interesting; perhaps if I meet him I can show him that you are not just some little girl."

Yet maybe all along he had a hidden agenda, but still she had been her friend, he helped her...

And suddenly his lips came crashing down on her slowly, then quickly. Lips that were so unlike Draco's she could feel the thin dry lips brushing roughly against hers. Ginny was frozen in her place, this is not what she was expecting she wanted to puke, she wanted to scream. Her eyes flew open the say moment she felt someone's fist smash into the side of Voldemort's face.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione stopped letting her eyes adjust to the dark. Before she started walking with her wand held in front of her.

"Cold?" Yaxley's voice came from directly behind her.

Hermione froze in her spot.

"You'd think the Malfoy's would spend a little more on heating," Blaise responded, laughing.

Hermione pressed against the wall, her heart racing.

"We're under attack, the bloody Order has arrived and they've set the West side of the building on fire," Yaxley growled.

"Well then why don't you put it out," Blaise responded in a bored voice.

"Because the bloody prat that did it used some dark magic I wouldn't even think an Order member would dare use," Yaxley responded.

"Well what are you standing around for?" Blaise responded, as he gestured with his hand for him to follow.

The two rounded the corner and Hermione jumped out wand at the ready

"Stupefy!" she called, as she watched the tall wizard fall to the ground with a flash or red light.

"Hermione," Blaise breathed, looking her up and down.

"Figured you could use my help," she grinned, blushing.

Blaise grinned, leaning in close, and Hermione took a step back.

"Where's Ginny?"

"Draco went to find her," he responded, awkward.

"They weren't together?" Hermione asked, confused.

"She was with The Da-Voldemort, she was summed to see him," he answered.

"And you let Draco go off alone?" Hermione asked.

"I came to find you," Blaise said, taking a step closer, as he looked down at her.

"We need to find Ginny," Hermione responded.

"Even the two of us are going to have trouble getting past everyone," Blaise pointed out.

"How about the three?" A voice said, from around the corner.

The two turned around, wands raised- and to their surprise, Harry stepped around the corner.

Ginny pointed her wand at him as her anger bubbled inside of her, as if Blaise was casually walking in the halls with that arrogant prick Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione grinned racing over and throwing her arms around him.

Blaise stiffened, and lowered his wand as he watched the exchange between the two.

"The Order is here," Harry grinned.

"We were worried you wouldn't all make it inside," Hermione sighed, her arms still tight around his neck. "Where's Ron?" she asked pulling away.

"He and Luna stayed on the first landing with his family," Harry responded.

Blaise cleared his throat, as he looked around the hall impatiently.

"He's right though-" Harry cleared his throated as he indicated to Blaise. "We need to go get Ginny."

"And Draco," Blaise added.

Harry nodded, as he indicated to Blaise that he should lead the way.


	18. Chapter 18

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Draco roared as he crossed the room and cupped a petrified Ginny's face.

Ginny hadn't moved since she realised what Voldemort had been doing. Kissing her was the last thing she had ever suspected, and she was still shocked and frozen on the chair. It took her a while to come back to reality. When she did, she realised that she was crying, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"Ah, Draco," Voldemort said sadly, as Draco hadn't just hit him in the face.

"You're crazy," Draco responded, nursing his hand.

"Draco," Ginny responded, shocked.

" I would have been here early but Bella-" Draco started but was cut off when he flew across the room, his wand flying, and his body slamming against the stone wall on the other side of the room.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed, moving to get up, fear shooting through her body as she starred at Draco's fallen body.

Voldemort, held up a bony hand, while his other hand had his wand pointed in Draco's direction.

"Please sit down Ginevra."

The tone of his voice, and the way his eyes darkened, made Ginny's heart race. Shooting a paniced look in Draco's direction she lowered herself back down onto her chair.

"_All this time I thought you knew," Voldemort's spoke, as he crossed the room._

_Ginny's eyes stayed on Draco, she watched his fingers shift slightly and she let out a shallow breath._

"_I let you into my past, I brought you into my future and you still remain in the dark." Voldemort's voice came from directly in front of her. Ginny turned her gaze away from Draco and jumped, when she saw Voldemort towering over her. He grabbed onto her wrist as he lowered his wand._

"_Tell me you can't feel it?" He hissed into her ear._

"_What are you talking about?" Ginny asked trying to yank her wrist out of Voldemort's grip._

"_What blood runs in your veins?" Voldemort hissed tightening the grip on Ginny's wrist she could almost hear the bones snap._

"_I don't know," Ginny responded franticly, disregarding her original plans to pretend to know more than she did._

"_Morfin Gaunt!" Voldemort spat as he held on tighter, causing Ginny's wrist to crack. "I gave you everything you needed and you still haven't put the pieces together." Voldemort shrieked, his red eyes growing darker._

"_Stop talking in riddle! I don't understand anything," Ginny wailed, as tears flowed freely down her face from the pain in her wrist._

_Voldemort stared at her for a moment before he released her, causing Ginny to fall on the ground in a small heap._

"_Morfin Gaunt, was the brother of my negligent mother," Voldemort began in a softer tone. "The last descendants of Salazar Slytherin," Voldemort said proudly. "Morfin it seemed was the stupider of the two, if even that was possible, or so I thought however now it appears he had more sense than his dimwitted sister," Voldemort said with a small laugh._

"_How can you talk about your-" _

"_About my mother that way?" Voldemort said with a sadistic laugh. "Because she was a tramp that ran off with a bewitched muggle. Who in the end did nothing but taint my blood," Voldemort hissed starring off in a trance._

"_I don't understand, what Morfin Gaunt has to do with me," Ginny whispered as she cradling her wrist._

_Voldemort turned to Ginny and took in her small body sprawled across the floor, her face stained with tears, and her red hair sprawled around her like a pool of blood, before he spoke softly. For a moment, Ginny thought she saw his eyes soften but just as suddenly they returned to their hard an angry red._

"_He's your father."_


	19. Chapter 19

"Look her hand is moving!" Hermione squealed.

"I know," Luna replied calmly.

"Her eye lid fluttered did you see it!" Hermione cried as she hopped out of the chair.

"Yes, I saw," Luna replied calmly.

"She's waking up, she's waking up!" Hermione cried, as she leaned over the hospital bed.

"Well I'd be a bit scared to wake up actually," Luna said simply as she crossed her legs.

"What why?" Hermione turned to her friend in a panic.

"Well you're leaning so far over you'll frighten her into another coma," Luna said smiling up at Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione said as she dragged her chair away from the bed and sat down.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered in a hoarse voice, as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"I think she's awake now," Luna said as she walked over to the bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she leaned over to look at Ginny.

"Ginny we were so worried," Hermione said as she took her friends small hand in hers.

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked as she slowly sat up in bed and winched, as her stiff muscles moved.

Luna opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Hermione.

"How much do you remember?" Hermione asked.

"Why what happened?" Ginny asked as her eyes went big and she looked around the room in a panic.

"The medi-witch told you not to alarm her if she woke up," Luna whispered to Hermione.

"Luna's right," Hermione said with a frown. "I'll tell you everything, but you have to stay calm okay?" Hermione said pleading with Ginny

Ginny frowned, the tone of Hermione's voice didn't sit right, and she knew Draco, he should have been here if she was in the hospital.

"When Blaise came to see me, we formed a plan, and infiltrated Malfoy Manor that night," Hermione said, trying to recap what Ginny didn't know as best as she chould. "The battle was-"Hermione searched for a word. "Well, we won," Hermione said with a small smile.

Hermione let this information sink in before she saw the small frown tugging at Ginny's lips before she continued.

"None of your family was harmed," Hermione said slowly watching Ginny's face.

"Draco and Blaise?" Ginny asked as he eyes widened.

"Neither was harmed in the battle," Hermione replied as she watched the tension in Ginny's face fade.

Hermione looked at Luna from the corner of eye, and Ginny's face paled as she spotted the movement.

"They're-" Luna began.

"Harry, Blaise and I went to find you, and you were hurt when a death eater decided to redecorate," Hermione said cutting Luna off and shooting her a look.

"Redecorate?" Ginny asked confused.

"He blasted through a wall," Luna smiled happy to help.

"Oh," Ginny said frowning. "I don't remember that."  
"We didn't expect you to," Hermione replied nodded.

"How long have I been... in St Mungo's?" Ginny asked unsure.

"For three days," Luna answered.

Silence filled the small hospital room, and Ginny began trying to piece together what happened. She remembered Blaise leaving to meet Hermione, but she couldn't-

Suddenly everything hit her, Voldemort's thin dry lips, Draco lying on the floor in a heap and Voldemort's harsh words; _He's your father._

As if Luna could sense the tidal wave of thoughts that cascaded over her, she immediately sat up, giving Ginny details of her injuries.

"They had to re-grow your crushed bones, and they weren't sure what you were hit with at first, you weren't responding. When we brought you in they saw the Dark Mark and it was a while before they would even start working on you, your mum and Draco went ballistic, then they're recognised who Draco was and-" Luna stopped when she saw the glare she was getting from Hermione and quickly walked over to her chair and sat down.

"And did what?" Ginny asked throwing off the bed covers and throwing her legs over the bed.

"Ginny please you need to calm down," Hermione said holing up her hands.

"Did what Luna, where is Draco?" Ginny asked, hopping out of bed and swatting Hermione's hands away.

"They took him to the Ministry," Luna said in a small voice.

"Luna stop! She can't deal with this right now," Hermione snapped.

"Why?" Ginny asked ignoring Hermione.

"Because he's a death eater," Luna shrugged.

"No, he didn't want to be. The Order knew that, he had no choice, where's Blaise?" Ginny asked panicking.

"At the Ministry with Lupin," Luna replied.

"Why what's going on," Ginny asked as her eyes began to water.

"Well the Order could vouch for Blaise, he turned and helped infiltrate Malfoy Manor. But-" Luna stopped and turned to look at Hermione.

"Okay so they're down at the Ministry clearing their names and giving them information, right?" Ginny begged as the tears began to fall freely.

"Ginny, Blaise and Lupin are down their trying to convince the ministry of Draco's innocence," Luna said as she stood from her chair and placed an affectionate hand on Ginny's arm.

"No! Why? They know Draco is innocent, why don't they ask Harry? They'll believe Harry, why don't they ask him?" Ginny asked hysterically.

"Harry is the one that brought Draco to the ministry, he told them he kidnapped you, and that he was Voldemort's right hand man," Luna said sadly.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Ginny cried as she fell to her knees.

"Maybe it's because Voldemort was residing at Malfoy Manor, and he is a Malfoy," Luna said disappointed.

"Because he's in love with you," Hermione whispered.

"Oh," Luna said starring off in space.

"No he's not, he hates me, I was always just Ron's little sister." Ginny said furious.

"No, he was always in love with you. Ron told him that if he was with you, he would never forgive him," Hermione said sadly.

"If he loves you, then it seems almost silly that you would date him," Luna pointed out, unaware of how ride she was being.

"I loved him, at least I thought I did. You have to understand Ginny, he was trying so hard to get over you, you have no idea what it was like for him. He couldn't chose you, because your family was the closest to a family as he had ever gotten and he didn't want to give that up. And when you were with Draco- his worst enemy at Hogwarts Ginny…" Hermione said gently as she leaned down to where Ginny fell, sprawled on her knees.

"I can't handle this! Why didn't he just tell me I would have understood," Ginny whispered, crying harder.

"Would you really Ginny? You could forgive Ron? Would you have forgiven Harry for choosing his best mate over you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know okay!" Ginny snapped.

"So are you in love with Harry now?" Luna beamed down at Ginny

"No. I thought I did once, but I love Draco," Ginny responded automatically.

She paused, she loved Draco, she gave up everything to be with him, and she put her trust in his hands without even thinking about it. It seemed almost laughable that she would only realize it now, that the first time she would admit it would be in a hospital room, and not to Draco.

That's what Ginny did, she laughed, causing more tears to fall, as looked over at Luna.

"I love him, I have to go to the Ministry to get him back," Ginny said standing up.

"Ginny, Draco isn't at the ministry," Luna said confused.

"But you said-then where is he?" Ginny asked.

"Draco is in Azkaban," Luna answered.


	20. Chapter 20

It didn't take long for Ginny to come up with many different plans to get herself busted out of the hospital, plans that Hermione showed were all flawed.

"Then what am I going to do?" Ginny asked exasperated.

"Ginny I think it's best if you just stay here, and let Lupin and Blaise sort things out with the ministry, besides I think I should go get a healer and tell them you're awake," Hermione said as she watched Ginny pace around the room.

"Hermione what would you do if it were Blaise in Azkaban?" Ginny snapped.

Hermione tensed slightly before she replied calmly, "Blaise, why would it matter if Blaise were in Azkaban?"

"I've seen the way you look at each other," Ginny responded.

Hermione didn't say anything as she pursed her lips and looked down at her hands.

"Ginny, you're under a lot of stress, I'm going to go get a Healer," Hermione said, rising up from her chair as she left the room.

"What if you were in love with Harry?" Luna asked as soon as Hermione was gone.

"What?" Ginny asked shocked.

Had Luna been absent the whole time? Was she forgetting that she just admitted to being in love with Harry.

"Luna, you know I've always stood up for you but have you gone Looney?" Ginny asked looking at her friend.

"Your in love with Harry," Luna responded

"Luna-"

"Ginny shut up," Luna snapped.

Ginny sat there shocked and closed her mouth, she had never head Luna address anyone like this before.

"If you loved Harry, if you could convince him that you loved him and didn't love Draco, you could convince him that Draco was innocent and to get him released from Azkaban," Luna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Luna you're brilliant!" Ginny gushed as she hopped off the bed and ran to hug her friend.

"I can tell Ron that you woke up, an you've been asking for Harry. He would leave the Ministry, it's his hero concept that's keeping him there, and not by your hospital bed." Luna planned.

"All I have to do is pretend to be in love with Harry. Once I get him to release Draco and clear his name I can tell Harry it was a lie!" Ginny grinned, laughing with relief.

"No," Luna replied confused. "If you go back on your word once Draco is free, Harry could convince the ministry that he's put you under the imperius curse," Luna said with a shake of her head. "Ginny, you have to make Harry believe you love him, you have to show him that you don't care for Draco even after he's released," Luna said starring hard at her friend.

"For how long?" Ginny asked, unsure if she could follow through with this plan.

"Ginny you don't understand most of the death eaters that were caught have already gotten the kiss. The only reason Draco hasn't is because the Order is fighting for him. Lupin and your family claimed that you informed them you were playing double agent. There wasn't very many people to vouch for Draco."

"The Ministry was all in with Voldemort they aren't one to talk!" Ginny cried as the tears came once again.

"Ginny the chances of Draco getting released from Azkaban are very thin, actually they're impossible unless you can convince Harry," Luna said sympathetically.  
"Do you love him?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, more than anything." Ginny replied without hesitation.

"Then you can do this," Luna encouraged.

"Miss Weasley you're awake!" A healer cried as she Hermione and two other healers walked into the room.

Ginny shot a panicked look at Luna, and Luna nodded her head slightly.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked panicked.

"Harry?" Hermione asked confused, afraid her friend was going to confront him about Draco.

"Harry Potter?" The Healer asked.

"I want to see my boyfriend this instant someone go get Harry Potter!" Ginny screamed.

Luna just winked at Ginny before turning to the three healers.

"I think you should go fetch Harry Potter."


	21. Chapter 21

It didn't take long for news to reach Harry that Ginny was asking for him. In less than an hour Harry apparated to St. Mungos.

"Ginny?" Harry asked quietly, hesitant to approach her.

"Harry where have you been?" Ginny asked.

Luna's words danced around in Ginny's head, as she watched Harry into her room.

'_the chanced of Draco getting released from Azkaban are very thin, actually they're impossible unless you can convince Harry.'_

The best way to pretend to be in love with Harry was to pretend he was Draco.

"I woke up and you weren't here, I was so worried," Ginny added as she starred into his bottle green eyes.

"Oh Ginny, you have no idea how worried I've been. I tried to tell everyone that there was no way you could love Malfoy," Harry spat the last word like it was dirt in his mouth and he took the chair by her bed that Luna had previously occupied.

"Harry you don't understand though Dr-"Ginny started to protest without thinking.

"No shh Ginny, it's okay I know that Malfoy had you under the Imperius curse. I don't blame you for anything, I forgive you," Harry said as grabbed her hand, and placed it between his sweaty ones.

It took everything in Ginny for her not to snap at Harry. How dare he make it seem like she was begging for her forgiveness! Not everything was about the bloody boy-who-lived-to-be-self-absorbed! Did he not realise how conceited he sounded? Ginny took a deep breath to calm her nerves and to find an approached to save Draco that would prove she didn't care for him.

"Harry, I was working as a double agent, and I had to work with Malfoy. As hard as it is for us to believe Malfoy turned out to be a good guy," Ginny said, trying to convince Harry.

He didn't seem convinced to Ginny added. "I was in love with you- I do love you, and when you were with Hermione I panicked. I wanted you to love me, so I decided to play double agent. I guess I played my part to well because I think he truly believed I was in love with him, but my heart belongs to only one person," Ginny finished starring at Harry.

A small grin spread across Harry's face as he leaned in a kissed her. Ginny tensed at first, but let him kiss her and half-heartedly kissed back. Everything about his lips felt wrong they were too big, and to wet, and much too soft.

"I love you Ginny, you know that right?" Harry said as he pulled away. "I know I might not have showed it before, but in a way I've always loved you, and Ron told me to stay away from you, that he didn't want his best mate with his little sister. But you don't know how hard it is to stay away from something you love," Harry sighed as he leaned his forehead against Ginny's.

Ginny said nothing, Harry was right about one thing, she didn't know what it was like to stay away from something you love, but she was learning.

After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence with Harry leaning over her, Ginny shifted her position so that she was facing him.

"Harry, Hermione and Luna said that Lupin and Blaise are down at the Ministry." Ginny said slowly as she watched as Harry's eyes narrowed at the mention of Blaise.

"Yes?" Harry asked unsure of where Ginny was going.

"Well is it true Dr-Malfoy is in Azkaban?" Ginny asked with a blank face.

"Yes," Harry grinned, encouragingly, as if Ginny wanted reassurance her, that her kidnapper was gone.

"Harry, that hardly seems fair he never wanted to be a death eater from the start, he may be a Malfoy but he did stand up for me while we were there. I never would have pulled off being a double agent if it weren't for him," Ginny said, hoping Harry would believe her.

"I know that now, and I'm sorry," Harry said with a small frown.

"I think it's only fair if you had him realised," Ginny said.

"So he could come crawling back and try and sweep you off your feet?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

"I told you my heart belongs to one person," Ginny said as she reached for Harry's hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"Will you come with me?" Harry asked as he searched her face for a reaction.

"Of course," Ginny replied. She wanted nothing more than to see Draco.

"I want him to see you with me, to see how much in love we are. So that he'll no everything between you two was an act. I need you to tell him that," Harry said as his bottle green eyes searched her face for a reaction.

Ginny was shocked, how could Harry make her do that? Why would Harry make he do that? She knew he hated him, but this was going too far. She was disgusted with him, but a bigger part was disgusted with herself for having spent so many years pinning after a boy who was so cruel.

"Ginny?" Harry asked as he stroked her face with hands that felt wrong and unfamiliar.

"Okay," Ginny said meeting Harry's gaze and smiling.

"I'm going to go get a healer to clear you," Harry grinned, turning to leave.

Ginny smiled, encouragingly at him, before he retreated.

Ginny felt like she would be doing that a lot, smiling, even when she was dying inside.


	22. Chapter 22

John Dawlish and Pius Thicknesse were waiting in the lobby, at the Ministry for Harry and Ginny.

Ginny waited patiently as Harry talked to the two ministry members. She let her mind drift to the moment she could see that Draco was safe. It wasn't until she realised that all three men were staring at her, did she bring her attention back to the situation in front of them.

"Sorry?" Ginny asked as she felt her face flush red.

"Do you agree with everything Mr. Potter said?" Thicknesse asked address Ginny.

"Which was?" Ginny asked feeling dumb.

"That Mr. Draco Malfoy in fact played the double agent along with you," Thicknesse added calmly.

"Yes," Ginny said as she nodded her head.

"There we go then," Harry said looking at Ginny as he reached for her hand. "Everything is settled," Harry beamed.

"Yes, Mr. Draco Malfoy will be released for Azkaban within the week," Thicknesse said in a bored voice.

"Wait what!" Ginny asked suddenly, startling Harry who looked down at her concerned.

"I said Mr. Dr-" Thicknesse started to repeat.

"I heard what you said," Ginny snapped annoyed. Secretly thinking she found the reason for his surname.

"Then what's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Why are you waiting so long before releasing him?" Ginny asked looking at Mr. Dawlish, an auror she remembered seeing at Hogwarts.

"The Ministry is very busy right now, Miss Weasley," Thicknesse addressed her smoothly.

"Busy doing what?" A rough voice snapped from behind them, and Ginny turned to see Blaise walking towards the four of them with his arms crossed, and Lupin trailing at a slower pace behind him.

"Mr. Zambini, I thought you were told to head home," Dawlish spoke up.

"And I thought we provided you with evidence, proving the innocence of Draco Malfoy and yet-" Blaise said angry as he stood directly in front of their group, only to stop mid-sentence as he realised who was all there.

"Ginny?" Blaise asked as a broad smile grew on his face.

Ginny was so glad to see Blaise she released Harry's hand and flung herself into Blaise's arms, and felt him wrap his strong arms around her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I didn't know you were awake or else I would have been there, I was planning on getting Draco out before you woke up, Ginny I'm so sor-" Blaise rambled as Ginny's eyes grew frantic and she cut him off before he could say anymore.

"That's why Harry and I are here Blaise," Ginny said taking a step back from him. "To tell the Ministry how Draco played a double agent with us," Ginny smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't have rushed down here, but Ginny made a convincing case," Harry cut in as he wrapped one arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her close.

Blaise's expression turned from one of happiness to one of fury instantly as he saw Harry's arm snake around Ginny's waist and he opened his mouth to snap at Harry's but was shocked when he saw Ginny made no move to move.

"I don't think it's fair for someone innocent to stay in Azkaban longer than necessary," Ginny adding with a shrug as she glared at the two Ministry members.

"And I'd like to personally thank anyone who kept my girlfriend safe while she was fighting Voldemort... even if it… even if it is Malfoy," Harry said with a grimace.

"So it's settled, you'll release Malfoy today then," Ginny smiled happily.

"Girlfriend?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked from Ginny to Harry and back.

"Really now Zambini, maybe you should listen to Dawlish and head home, if you're having trouble hearing," Harry remarked.

Ginny stood there frozen. This was her first test, Blaise grew to become one of her closest friends over the last few months, and Blaise was Draco's best friend. If anyone could see through her lies, it would be him. If only Harry had been the way he had been when Ginny had, had a crush on him. Before he found out he was the chosen one, before the kind shy boy who visited at the burrow became overrun with a giant arrogant ego.

"It seems Malfoy wasn't the only one who believed your part Ginny," Harry said smirking at Blaise. "She had to play the part well Zambini, so well that everyone would truly believe she was in love with Malfoy. It seems everyone believed it but me, but be sure to pass along the message to Malfoy when he gets out of Azkaban," Harry said turning away to address the aurors.

Ginny said nothing, as watched Blaise's face become a mask, before she turned her attention to Harry and the aurors.

"Ginny?" Blaise asked.

Hearing his voice sound so sad, nearly tore apart Ginny's heart, but she couldn't back down now; not when Draco was so close to being free.

"It was just an act Blaise, Malfoy meant nothing to me," Ginny said in a steady voice.

Blaise opened his mouth to reply but was cut off but Lupin's hand descending on his shoulder.

"I think it's best if you both leave," Lupin said looking at Ginny with sad eyes, almost as if he knew exactly what she was doing.

Ginny nodded as she felt Harry take her hand and pull her away.

"Thank you Dawlish, Thicknesse," Harry said as he nodded at the two ministry members.

"Lupin, I'll see you later," Harry added as he pulled Ginny to the safe apparating spot and apparated them out of the ministry, and to the burrow.

"Ginny you have no idea how much I missed you," Harry said, pulling her into his arms, clumsily.

As if Mrs. Weasley knew Ginny was there, she came running down the hall, and she threw her arms around her. Suddenly she was surrounded by friends and family, asking her to account her tale, and exchanging hugs. Ginny had almost forgot that she was breaking her heart and Draco's. It wasn't until after Mrs. Weasley feed everyone Lupin arrived, bringing back the memories of Ginny's actions. Ginny tried to meet his eye and waiting for a chance to talk to him alone, but he was always surrounded by people, and had refused to meet her gaze.

After everyone had gone their separate ways, Ginny found herself alone with Harry by the fire.

"Now that the war is over, I was thinking I would buy my own flat," Harry said absentmindedly, as he held Ginny's hand.

"Mhm," Ginny commented softly, not fully paying attention.

"I mean I have tons of money, and there is no point in staying here any longer, and it's not like I'm about to go live with the Dursley's," Harry added with a laugh. "I was actually going with Ron to look at some tomorrow, buut-" Harry added drawing out the last word, as he shifted so that he could look at Ginny.

"Hmm?" Ginny replied, she wasn't paying attention but the sudden shift in posture made her face him.

"I know it may seem sudden to some, but I almost lost you, and I want to make sure you're always safe. And I love you, so it makes sense right?" Harry asked with a nervous laugh as he ran his fingers threw his already messy black hair.

"Ask me what?" Ginny asked on guard.

"Will you move in with me?" Harry asked awkwardly looking from the ground to her face.

Ron was a bit hesitant at letting his little sister move in with his best friend. Hermione however ignored Ginny all together, and spent most of her time throwing Ginny dirty looks or hanging out with Blaise. Ginny told Harry she wanted him to surprise her with a flat so Harry and Ron went flat shopping the next day, much to Ginny's surprise they had ended up buying the second one they looked at.

Luna helped Ginny pack up her stuff. She didn't have much to bring, the only thing she needed was the one she couldn't have. Whatever Ginny was feeling, whatever guilt, regret, anger, emptiness she felt she knew she had no right to feel. Not when Draco was out there thinking everything between them was a lie, and was probably feeling so much worse. The only thing that kept a fake smile on her face, was knowing that because of her Draco wasn't in Azkaban.

"Thanks Luna," Ginny said as Harry and Ron walked in to help Ginny bring her stuff to her new flat.

"I think I did more harm than good," Luna smiled weakly as her gaze connected with Ginny's.

"I'm sure you did fine Luna," Ron responded.

Ginny knew there was a double meaning to what her friend had said, but there was really nothing she could do.

When they brought Ginny's stuff to her and Harry's knew flat Ron turned to face both Ginny and Harry.

"Just because you two are going to live together doesn't mean-"Ron started then turned scarlet before walking down the hall with Luna's hand grasped firmly in his to give her a tour.

"This is hard enough on Ron already," Harry said as he ran his hand through his messy black hair with a small smile.

"Yeah," Ginny said flatly.

"I'll show you our room," Harry added brightly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her across the flat with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Blaise thought that seeing Draco fresh out of Azkaban would be bad, but it was nothing to the way he was when Blaise had to tell him why Ginny wasn't waiting for him, and why he couldn't go see her. He had never seen his friend look so withdrawn. He had large bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his normally pale skin was looking pastey, his cheeks were sunken from not eating and his eyes were hallowed and empty.

Blaise had never seen his friend like this, and his best friend instinct wanted to kick in and beat the crap out of whoever did this to Draco, but over the past few months Ginny had become like a sister to Blaise. and he didn't understand why she would do this to him.

After he had brought Draco back to his manor with him, and Draco had locked himself in the same room Draco had stayed in every summer, Blaise had flooed Hermione, and she came over instantly.

"I don't know when Ginny found out where Draco was she broke down. She wanted nothing more than to break him out of Azkaban; she was frantic. She talked about how much she loved him. She was so mad at Harry for what he had done I thought for sure she would have been sent to Azkaban for using an unforgivable. Then I left her with Luna and went to go get a healer, and when I came back she was asking for her boyfriend Harry," Hermione said as her eyes filled with tears.

Blaise knew that Hermione had blamed herself for what was happening to Draco, but she also blamed Ginny. They sat there talking about the situation for a few hours, not knowing that Draco was listening right behind the doors.

"Draco, I don't think that's such a good idea," Blaise said in response to his friend saying he was going to the burrow to see Ginny.

"Why not Blaise! She can't just say everything between us was an act. I know she felt something," Draco said as he paced around the room angrily.

"She already did mate," Blaise said sadly, not know what else to do.

"I love her," Draco added, defeated.

"Draco-"Blaise said getting up to comfort his friend when Hermione apparated into the large sitting room they occupied.

"Hermione-" Blaise said with a smile, but stopped when he saw the expression on her face.

"What's wro-"

"She's moving in with him!" Hermione growled, in anger and frustration as she crossed the room towards Blaise with her arms crossed. "Harry asked her last night and he bought a flat in London this morning, Luna is helping Ginny pack right now." Hermione said.

"She's what?" Draco asked frozen in place on the other side of the room.

Hermione filched as she turned to face Draco. She hadn't noticed he was standing there, one look at him and she realised what Ginny was doing to him, and she immediately wished she could take back what she said.

"Draco I-" Hermione stopped she didn't know what to say to him, he looked so broken and lost. This was so unlike the smug and proud Malfoy she had gone to school with.

Draco just shook his head and left the room silently, not really seeing anything. Hermione moved as if to follows him but Blaise held out his arm and shook his head.

"He needs time," Blaise said softly.

"I didn't see him, if I had-" Hermione paused, at a loss for words.

She wasn't close to Draco like she was to Blaise, but Draco wasn't the arrogant prat she had went to school with, he was different. One could say that the two were friends, and even if they weren't Hermione couldn't stand by and watch Draco slowly fade away.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything was happening so fast for Ginny, she literally woke up to find that the war was over, and that she was free to spend her life with the one she loved. Yet, she didn't want any of this right now, not when she desperately wanted it with someone else. The thought of living with Harry gave Ginny a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew that normal girlfriends would be ecstatic to go house and furniture shopping with their boyfriends, she knew that normal girls friends would love the fact that she got to share a bedroom alone with her boyfriend, without having to worry about Finch catching her after curfew or her brothers beating her up; but Ginny wasn't a normal girlfriend. Because normal girlfriends loved their boyfriends -and Ginny didn't love Harry, it would be so much easier if she liked him, but he hadn't been particularly appealing lately.

Ginny sighed loudly, now would be the perfect time to cry, to let everything she was holding back pour out. Luna was gone, and Ron and Harry probably wouldn't be back until tonight, and Blaise and Hermione weren't speaking with her, so this was her chance to let her mask fall. However, Ginny couldn't cry, if she broke down know she wouldn't be able to hold herself together anymore, so she sat there starring at the pale pink walls in her in Harry's bedroom.

Ginny was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She tensed fearing it was Harry, but Ginny realised it was Harry's house, he wouldn't knock. Not knowing who it was, Ginny moved through the house slowly until she came to the entrance and pulled the door open hesitantly.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked shocked. She thought for sure her friend had been mad at her, she was the last person Ginny expected to see showing up here.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Hermione roared as she pushed her way through the door.

"What?"

"You said you loved Draco more than anything, and then you turn around with the person who threw him in Azkaban and start dating him like Draco meant nothing to you! And now you're living with Harry!" Hermione indicated, her eyes fierce as she gazed at Ginny daring her to explain herself.

"Hermione, from what I've heard you've been spending a lot of time with Blaise lately," Ginny sighed as she fought the back the urge to run back to her empty bedroom and cry her eyes out.

"So?" Hermione challenged, crossing her arms.

"So then I'm sure he passed along the message that falling for Malfoy was just an act," Ginny said simply, with a shrug of her shoulders her face a cold mask.

"You weren't acting with Draco," Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Well it looks like I was," Ginny smirked.

"No, you can act like you care, but you can't act like you're in love," Hermione countered, gazing at Ginny in a way that made her uncomfortable "I know you care, Draco look so broken, so lost, so detached, so-"

"I don't need to hear a thesaurus Hermione," Ginny snapped, trying to cut Hermione off before Ginny broke down.

"I think you do," Hermione responded, taking a step closer. "I was in the Order Ginny, I know you weren't sent to play the spy, no matter what Lupin claims. I was there at Hogwarts, I watched you fall in love with him. You have no idea what you are doing to Draco, and I don't think he or I can ever forgive you," Hermione snapped, as she turned and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"I can't forgive myself either," Ginny whispered quietly as she slide down the wall and sat with her arms wrapped around her legs. Hermione had no idea how much she was sacrificing for Draco, she would do anything for him. Ginny felt numb, she had no idea why Hermione had come, but she most defiantly hadn't expected that. Even as Ginny sat on the floor huddled in her own arms she still wasn't able to cry.


	25. Chapter 25

Ginny apparated to the old Headquarters a few hours later, assuming that everyone would be out, so when she walked into the familiar living room she was surprised to see her father sitting in an arm chair by the fire. He didn't look up when she walked in, and Ginny froze hoping that she could walk out going unnoticed, but as if he could sense her, he turned to look up and gave her a grin from across the room.

"Hey dad," Ginny sighed as she had no choice but to enter and sit down on the couch.

"I missed you," Arthur said as he looked at Ginny. Arthur had avoided Ginny slightly since her arrival, delaying what he dreaded telling her; but he knew he had to tell Ginny, because it would be much worse if she heard it from someone else.

"I missed you to Dad, and I'm sorry," Ginny responded, glad that it was the first real thing she had admitted all day.

"And Gin?" He started.

"Yeah Dad?" Ginny asked, turning so she was facing her dad.

"There's a lot we need to talk about," He started then stopped, trying to figure out how to proceed.

"I know, but I wanted to win the war-" Ginny started knowing it was only a matter of time before she would have to explain why she did it. Ginny stopped however when she saw the confusion flick across her dad's face.

"Actually Ginny, it's about something else," Arthur answered, as he awkwardly played with his glasses.

"Oh?"

"Now, please don't blame your mother Ginny, will you promise me that?" He asked, meeting her gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, as her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Can you promise me that? From the moment we got you, we've always loved you, and we still do, this changes nothing," He added.

"Dad what are you talking about?" Ginny asked, as panic started to sink in.

"Promise me you won't be mad at your mother?" He said again.

"Okay, I promise, but what is this about?" Ginny asked.

Arthur took off his glasses slowly and cleaned them on his shirt, he took a deep breath before he put them back on and turned to look at Ginny.

"We had a large family, we didn't have much money, but that didn't matter. We had our six wonderful-though hard to handle sons," Mr. Weasley started, with a small chuckle. "But we had always wanted a little girl, your mother and I- we had tried for so long; we had almost given up hope," Mr. Weasley stopped for a moment, to look at Ginny. She nodded, signalling he could continue.

"Then Dumbledore came, and told us there had been an accident, and he had a baby girl that needed protection that needed a home, it had to be kept quiet. Just myself, Molly, Dumbledore and Professor Snape knew. He told us she had no living relatives, he told us he could fix the paper work, no one had to know the child wasn't ours," Mr. Weasley said once again stopping to see how Ginny was taking this.

"_What blood runs in your veins?"_

_The question Voldemort had asked her time, and time again."Morfin Gaunt, was the brother of my negligent mother." Voldemort began in a softer tone. "The last descendants of Salazar Slytherin."_

"_I don't understand, what Morfin Gaunt has to do with me,"_

"_He's you're father."_

She had thought Voldemort was crazy, but he was the top of his year when he attended Hogwarts. Since Ginny arrived at Malfoy Manor she tried to prove to him that she wasn't the weak little girl that he manipulated in his diary, when she should have been trying to manipulate him. The truth of all the facts lying in front of her began coming into place.

'_My family doesn't appreciate me_,' Ginny wrote, as the tears dripped down her face.

'_Neither did mine, but I have done better by it_,' Tom responded instantly.

'_What do you mean?_' Ginny asked, as she anxiously awaited his response.

'_I already told you of how I grew up in an orphanage,_' Tom replied, in his perfect cursive.

Ginny cursed, Tom would think she didn't care, but of course she remembered his story about his witch mother bewitching a conceited muggle. She dipped her quill in her ink frantically ready to assure him that she hadn't forgotten when his hadwriting continued on the page.

'_It wasn't till later when I tracked down my family, that I decided to pay them a visit, my grandfather was in Azkaban, but my mother had a brother- my uncle, he was living in a pathetic run down shack…. I should have killed him, I wanted to- I almost did, but there was a part of me that couldn't bear to spill such pure blood_,'

The fact that Tom had confessed to her such dark thoughts didn't scare her like they once did, instead she swelled up with pride that he confided in her, and another darker part of her purred, as she pictured the life leaving the body of family who abandoned Tom.

'_What happened to him?_' Ginny responded instantly, he scratching handwriting looking out of place beneath the fading lines of Tom's perfect cursive.

'_Morfin Gaunt probably died in the shack that shamed our family name'_

"I'm adopted," Ginny whispered, coming out from her memory.

Mr. Weasley watched her face for an emotion to flick across waiting for shock, disappointment and anger. Instead, understanding washed over her face as she pieced it all together. It was always there, Tom's insistence was fury that Ginny couldn't remember the most important thing he told her, when she seemed to relive every other conversation they had.

"Ginny, we have always thought of you as our child, your blood doesn't matter. We didn't tell you because we had to protect you," Mr. Weasley reassured her, as he grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Protect me?" Ginny asked confused as she turned to look at her father.

"Dumbledore was never quite sure who your parents were, or maybe he knew and just didn't tell us. All he knew was that were a descendant from Salazar Slytherin," Mr. Weasley said gently, trying to make this easier for her.

"I know," Ginny said with a small smile at her dad.

"You know?"

"Voldemort got in my head, he constantly asked me questions, trying to get me to find the answers to his riddles," Ginny said looking into her father's blue eyes.

"Did he tell you who your parents were?" he asked unsure.

"No, he said he didn't know, and it doesn't matter, I know who my real parents are," Ginny said with a smile as she hugged her father.

Ginny seemed to be doing a lot of lying to protect the ones she loved lately. At least this was a lie that didn't leave Ginny feeling guilty over. Her father didn't need to know who her birth father was, because there was one thing Ginny hadn't lied about- and that was that he was her father, and that the Weasley's were her family.


	26. Chapter 26

Most girlfriends would look forward to their first night alone with her boyfriend in their new home.

Ginny wasn't most girls.

Ron and Harry had set up the furniture that they had bought, and the house looked perfect, and yet Ginny couldn't enjoy it. When it got late, Harry suggested they go to bed and Ginny tensed, unsure of what Harry was expecting of her. Their room had one large bathroom but Harry gave Ginny privacy while she changed for bed, Ginny's palms started to sweat at the thought of what was waiting for her in the other room. She loved Draco more than anything, and she had spent the night with him many times, but they had never done anything more than kiss.

When Ginny walked out of the bathroom, she saw that Harry was already in bed in nothing but a pair of golden snitch boxers he smiled as he watched her walk across the room in her PJ's. Ginny felt her face pale as she watched his eyes trail down her body. As soon as she was under the safety of the covers, she felt Harry's skinny arms wrap around her and pull her close. Ginny shut her eyes trying to pretend that Harry was Draco.

"So what did you do today?" Harry asked awkwardly after a few minutes of silence.

"I hung out here then I went back to headquarters and talked to my dad," Ginny replied.

"Oh," Harry said not finding a way to carry on the conversation, he shifted his body so that Ginny was facing him, and he hovered over top of her, and he starred at her for a few minutes before his lips came crashing down on hers. Harry was not as gentle and skilled as Draco was at kissing. Instead, Harry's lips moved roughly and carelessly across her mouth leaving a small trail of his drool dripping down her chin. Ginny flinched slightly, and felt Harry pulled back and stare at her with confused eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as his rough boney thumb stroked her face.

Ginny closed her eyes trying to erase Harry and replaced him with Draco, but Harry took it as a sign of affection, and dipped his head again and began his lip assault on her face. Ginny felt Harry move his hand from her face to her hip, and once again she flinched.

This time Ginny kept her eyes open as Harry pulled away and starred down at her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked once again more confused.

"Nothing, I'm just tiered, still a bit shaky from the battle," Ginny lied easily, with a small smile.

"Oh," Harry said as he lay back down on the bed. "I'm sorry, I should have realised that," Harry responded.

He moved his arms from around her and kissed the top of her head, and said goodnight before he turned off the lamp beside his bed and turned over to go to sleep.

Ginny heard his breathing slow and his body relax and she knew he was asleep, and then suddenly it all became too much for her, she rolled over facing the wall just as the silent sobs came

And it was like this for the first week they were together. By the third week she found excuses to always avoid his touch. Soon her family and friends began to watch her. She wasn't eating, she was hardly sleeping. She was smiling but it never reached her eyes, she was laughing but it didn't sound the same. Ginny thought she was playing her part convincingly. Hermione's words always ringing in her ears.

'You can act like you care, but you can't act like you're in love.'

Harry and Ginny went to the Burrow for Charlie's birthday party, and when Ginny was walking down the stairs after haven't been sent to fetch something for her mother she heard hushed voices from the living room.

"I don't understand what's wrong with her," Blaise said

"She's the one who broke up with Draco," Hermione's voice followed.

" I'm happy that Harry is happy- he's my best mate, but she's my sister."  
There was a small pause before she heard him continue. "She looks like she's barely holding it together, she's so withdrawn and when Harry walks in she pastes a fake smile on her face. At first I thought she was genuinely happy to see him, and I was glad she was happy, but then I noticed how hard she was trying. Something is wrong," Ron said sadly

Ginny surprised, Blaise and Hermione talking about her she could understand but Ron? Suddenly she panicked if Ron had noticed, surely Harry had.

"Has Harry said anything?" Luna asked innocently.

"No, I've been afraid to asl," Ron sighed.

Ginny was glad, let the others talk, as long as Harry didn't suspect anything she was safe.

"There has to be a reason for this," Blaise said breaking the silence. Ginny realised she was holding her breath waiting for one of them to speak.

"I think, and as hard as it is for me to admit this, I think she might actually love Malfoy," Ron said as they all fell silent.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her three friends and her brother. Of course she loved Draco, but the fact that they noticed was not good, she would have to keep up appearances better if she was going to fool Harry. Ginny headed out back to find her mother, before she left to search for Harry.

She headed in the kitchen, and froze when she saw that Harry and Ron stood there with their heads bent. Could Ron really be telling Harry? Ginny thought as she silently panicked approached the two boys silently.

"Do you not think I haven't noticed Ron?" Harry snapped quietly. "She barely eats, I know she cries herself to sleep, she can't even look at me."

Ginny decided she needed to make her presence known, she pasted a huge smile on her face, and entered the kitchen.

"Harry! I've been looking everywhere for you," Ginny beamed as she crossed the room to stand beside him, as she slipped her hand into his while she planted a kiss on his check.

"Have you two been here the whole time?" Ginny asked with a laugh as she saw Ron and Harry exchange a look.

Harry recovered first wrapping his arms around Ginny's waste as he laughed.

"No, actually I was talking to Lupin earlier, Ron just came in," Harry said quickly, revealing his lie with a worried glance at Ron.

"Oh, well I'm getting tiered..." Ginny trailed off as she saw Ron search her face for something then shoot Harry another glance.

"Yeah, okay we'll go home, just let me go say goodbye to Hermione," Harry said as he released her, and walked out of the room.

Ginny knew he was lying, Harry had barely talked to Hermione since they broke up and she started hanging out with Blaise.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny asked with a smile not meeting Ron's gaze.

"Ginny, what are you doing to yourself?" Ron ask in voice she had never heard from him before. He sounded so small and defeated, and when Ginny looked up to meet his familiar face – one that resembled hers in so many ways it was hard for Ginny to even believe she was adopted, he hallow look he had was one that she bore since she left Draco.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, faking confusion.

"Look at you Ginny, this isn't you. You're falling apart." Ron said as he reached out for her.

"Ron, I know you don't like the idea of your little sister with your best mate but this is ridiculous," Ginny said snapping as she stepped back from his hand, and walked into the hall to see Harry walking with Luna in her direction.

"Harry, can we go now?" Ginny pleaded.

"Sure Ginny." Harry said as his gaze went down the hall to where Ron stood shaking his head in the doorway.

Shortly after they arrived home, Harry mumbled about taking a shower, and quickly departed to the bathroom. Ginny sat down by the fire in the sitting room going over everything she had heard in her head.

It seemed she was not fooling everyone; Harry was just starting to doubt her she needed to convince him.

_"She barely eats, I know she cries herself to sleep, she can't even look at me."_

Ginny sighed, she would have to make Harry truly believe that she was in love with him, she could let the others talk, if he believed her nothing else would matter.

Ginny got up from the chair and walked across the cold floor to her and Harry's bedroom. She opened the top drawer of her dresser and shifted the clothes around, until she found the matching PJ set Hermione had given her for Christmas. Ginny had forgotten all about it, she remembered thanking her then throwing it aside to open her other presents in her excitement for the beloved holiday.

Ginny fingered the set lightly debating on whether or not she should wear it. Making her decision Ginny took off her clothes and slipped into the outfit.

It was a silky grey-blue set with a matching top with a deep V–neck -which showed a modest amount of cleavage. Ginny sighed as she starred at herself in the full-length mirror on the wall. Hermione certainly knew how to pick colors that wouldn't clash with her fiery red hair, but another look made Ginny's heart sink. The swishing color of the set looked just like the colour of eyes Ginny saw every night when she went to bed.

Ginny sighed and crossed the room and flung herself onto the bed and waited patiently for Harry to come out of the bathroom.

Ginny heard the shower shut off, and in just a few short minutes, Harry immerged from the bathroom wearing black slacks and a blue button up shirt. Ginny frowned; she assumed Harry was coming to bed. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand Ginny saw that it was a little after 10pm, where could Harry be going at this hour.

"Harry," Ginny asked innocently as she saw his gaze land to her on the bed and a shocked expression covered his face.

"Ginny, you scared me, I didn't see you there," Harry said as he crossed the room and opened a drawer, searching around for a pair of socks.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked,

"I'm going out with Ron," Harry said with his back to her still.

"Well can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked as she saw his back tense before he turned around to face her, his face uneasy.

"Well I really have to go meet Ron..." Harry said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Please, Harry," Ginny said as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Well only for a minute," Harry said as he closed the dresser door, and with the socks in his hand he crossed the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"Harry, I-," Ginny paused biting her lip. She didn't really know what she was going to say, she assumed he was coming to bed, it would have made this so much easier, now however she was unsure what to do.

"Harry I'm sorry," Ginny said looking down at her clenched hands.

"You're sorry?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean with everything that's happened, I felt I don't know, I felt weird I guess," Ginny rushed out, realising her excuses were feeble. "And you've been there through it all with me, and I'm starting to realise that the war is finally over and I don't have to be scared of Voldemort anymore," Ginny added, looking up to meet his gaze to make sure he was still listening to her. "I know I haven't been myself lately, and I want to make it up to you," Ginny added weakly with a smile.

"You do?" Harry beamed then stopped and looked at her with a curious expression."What brought all this on?" He asked narrowing his gaze.

"I'll show you," Ginny whispered as she moved across the bed and started kissing him.

She felt Harry tense underneath her frozen with confusion and longing, and just as quickly, he gave in and started kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her gently so that she rested on her back. His kisses were wet and sloppy just like before, but Ginny forced herself not to pry herself away, and to kiss him back.

Ginny shut her eyes tightly as she felt his hands slip up under her top, resting lightly on her stomach. Ginny sat there, not moving as she let his hands roam her body, and his kisses cover her face. Then suddenly he stopped, she felt him shift so he was half on her, and she felt his gaze on her, but she refused to open her eyes.

"You're crying," Harry whispered, shocked.

Ginny opened her eyes and lifted her hand to her face and saw the tears there, she hadn't even realised she was crying.

"Ginny, did I do something wrong did I hurt you?" Harry asked unsure if he should touch her.

"No, Harry you did everything right," Ginny said as she forced her voice to sound steady, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close and once again began kissing him. She tried to unbutton his shirt but his hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry asked as he grabbed both her hands and held them in his.

"Nothing Harry," Ginny responded, confused. She thought he wanted this.

"There is something wrong, you couldn't even look at me for weeks let alone touch me. You aren't eating, you cry yourself to sleep. Ginny if I'm doing something wrong then please tell me," Harry begged, as his bottle green eyes searched her chocolate brown ones.

"Harry I told you, I've been feeling-"Ginny started

"Don't lie to me Ginny!" Harry yelled as he threw her hands out of his and sat up. "I let you lie to me because I thought that maybe you could love me too," Harry said as got off the bed and began pacing."Being with you made me realised what a jerk I've been."

Ginny's eyes were big with fright, as she looked at him, she managed to pull on her mask and let out a small laugh. "That's what every girl wants to hear her boyfriend tell her," Ginny replied.

"Ginny please, I know I've been a jerk. And I've changed, I'm changing even Hermione pointed it out, when I haven't spoken to her in ages. And I'm doing it for you, because I love you, because I want you to be happy," Harry added, as he ran both his hands through his hair in defeat.

"And I love you enough to let you go," Harry added softly as he sat back onto the bed.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"I see what staying with me is doing to you," Harry trailed off not looking at Ginny.

"Harry-" Ginny cut in, reaching for his arm, only to have him pull it away.

"Please Ginny, don't make this harder than it already is," Harry said softly as he stood up and put his socks on.

"What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" Ginny asked as her eyes began to fill with tears once more.

"Ginny, I love you. I will always love you, and I want to see you happy. I just wish it could have been with me," Harry said as he crossed the room, and stopped by the doorway.

"I'm going out to the three broom sticks with Ron. I'll sleep at his flat tonight," Harry said, as he turned the handle.

"Harry don't do this," Ginny pleaded.

Harry turned to look back at her before he appartated away.

Ginny sat on the bed frozen in place as the tears threatened to spill. How could Harry do this now? Was it because of what Ron and the others were noticing? What did this mean for Draco? Ginny was so confused, and she could still feel Harry's hand slowly sliding up her shirt, she could still feel his kisses, along her stomach, on her neck, on her lips.

Ginny got up off the bed and crossed the room to the large bathroom and turned on the shower mechanically and stepped in fully clothed. Everything was becoming too much for Ginny. She loved Draco, but she could never be with him. Harry loved her, but she could never be happy with him. Maybe if Harry gave her more time she could learn to be happy with him.

Ginny curled up into a ball and suddenly the dam of tears busted and she cried for everything that she had been holding back, she cried for Draco, she cried for Harry. And she cried because it felt so good to really cry and not hide her tears.

Ginny was crying so much she didn't notice the bathroom door creak open or the person who looked just as broken as her, standing in the doorway.


	27. Chapter 27

_Of course,_ Draco thought to himself as he looked around the flat, noticing prophets scattered across the table, and a Gryfindor banner hanging over the fire place. It wasn't as big as something a Malfoy would own, but for the average wizard it was still big. Draco walked through the flat slowly looking for Ginny. When Draco found the bedroom where Potter said he left her, Draco paused unsure if he should continue, as he remembered what Potter had said.

Draco was sprawled out on his bed, gazing out the window when he heard a crash from down stairs. Normally he would have ignored it, but the sound of Hermione shrieking caught his attention.

"Ron what are you doing here? Is that? Why would you bring him here!" Hermione's voice filled the Zambini mansion.

Draco froze for a second, then hopped of the bed and frantically looked around the room for his wand.

"Hermione you don't understand," Ron began to protest.

"Really Weasley, I think it's pretty clear that Potter is not welcome here," Blaise's firm voice floated through the stone walls.

"No listen, he broke up with Ginny," Ron protested.

Draco froze as he spotted his wand on the floor, and bent to pick it up. Harry broke up with Ginny? Draco scooped up his wand and raced out the door and down the hall coming to a stop at the entrance of the sitting room gasping for breath.

"Why?" Hermione asked unsure as she shot a glance at Blaise.

"Because she's in love with someone else," Harry said dejectedly as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I told you," Ron beamed as he glanced at Hermione and Blaise.

"I love her, but I'm not going to watch her throw her life away trying to be happy with me, when I know she's in love with Malfoy," Harry said sadly.

Draco froze in his spot, no one had noticed him yet, he could leave without being seen. But when Harry spoke there was no venom in his voice as he spat out his surname, there was just heartache.

"Did she tell you that?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms menacingly.

"She doesn't have to," Harry sighed, as he readjusted his glasses.

"Then how do you know?" Blaise asked.

"Do you think I would show up here if I didn't know?" Harry growled. "She doesn't eat, she sits there and cries herself to sleep, she tries too hard to prove to me that she loves me, she can hardly look at me, she can't stand to touch me. She's falling apart at the seams."

No one said anything, as they let Harry's words sink in.

"And the only one who can sew her back together again is Malfoy," Harry said softly after a few minutes.

"I'm not going to let you go up there and tell my best mate that the love of his love has loved him all this time, and was only pretending to love you," Blaise replied, taking a step closer to Harry. "He's a mess, I'm not going to let you get his hopes up for nothing."

"What would be the point in her pretending to love you Harry?" Hermione asked calmly putting a hand on Blaise's arm, Blaise's expression softened for a moment and he took a step back from Harry.

Draco raised his eyebrow, he'd never seen Blaise give in like that before.

"Because she wanted to protect Draco," a calm voice floated from beside Draco, and Draco whipped around to see Luna Lovegood standing causally beside him, as if she had been standing there the whole time.

"Draco?" Blaise asked as his eyes moved from the wand clutched in his hand to Harry Potter standing in the middle of the room.

"Protect Draco?" Ron asked, as if he knew his girlfriend had been standing in the room the whole time.

"She didn't want Harry to send him to Azkaban, she would do anything to make sure he was safe," Luna nodded as regarded Draco with a sad smile.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked.

"Oh I was the one that suggested it, it was all good fun really," Luna beamed as she crossed the room to slip her hand in Ron's

No one spoke, shocked and unsure of Luna, the one thing they all were beginning to realise is that she held true to the nickname Loony.

"All she had to do was ask, I would have done anything for her," Harry said distraught.

All five pairs of eyes turned to land on Harry.

"Really, you would have let your old school enemy go, so he could live happily ever after with the girl you've loved since your third year?" Hermione said her voice full of sarcasm and doubt.

"Yes-No-I don't know," Harry added shaking his head.

"Let's face it mate, you wouldn't have," Ron said sadly.

"But this proves that Ginny loved Draco," Luna smiled proud that she brought them all to this decision.

And slowly all eyes came to land on Draco.

Draco took a leaf out of Harry's book and ran a hand though his blonde hair nervously.

"Where is she," Draco asked in a steady voice, looking past everyone to Harry.

"She's at our hou-" Harry paused closing his eyes. "She's in my flat; she was in bed when I left her," Harry sighed with his eyes still closed and his head bowed.

Draco didn't waste any time, he didn't think about how anything would play out, or if Ginny was still at Potter's flat. Instead, he crossed the room to the fire, lifted a hand up to the top of the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder from the dish and threw it into the fire.

Draco took a step into the room and saw the door to the bathroom was open.

"Ginny?" Draco's voice asked unsure as he walked into the bathroom.

He looked in the direction that the steam and water was coming from and froze.

Ginny was sitting in the tub crying, still fully clothed and soaking wet with her arms wrapped around her small body.

In just a few strides, Draco was by the side of the tub.

"Ginny?" Draco whispered again, softly unsure of her reaction.

Ginny sat there for a few minute before she realised that she was no longer alone in the bathroom, to tired and frustrated as to why there would be someone in the flat Ginny didn't respond at frst. Then realising it might be Harry back to take her back, she quickly looked up to see Draco kneeling beside her.

Ginny's heart stopped beating as she took in Draco beside her. His white dress shirt was slowly getting soaked from the shower, and his soft blonde hair was in wet wisps around his face. He had large purple bags under his eyes, and his face looked paler and more thin then she remembered.

Ginny's brown eyes ran across his face taking him in before her sobs became greater, and she could no longer see through her tears.

"Ginny? Gin what's wrong," Draco said unsure how to comfort her.

"Draco, you have to leave, please." Ginny managed to choke out between tears.

"Harry came and-" Draco

Draco froze in his place, maybe Luna was wrong, and Blaise and Hermione were seeing what they wanted to see. Maybe Ginny did love Harry. Because why would someone as beautiful and perfect as Ginny ever love someone like him?

"Harry?" Ginny's head whipped up and her eyes grew large. "He isn't here is he?" Ginny asked frantic as she tried to stand but fell back down.

And that's when Draco noticed how skinny she was, Ginny had always had a small frame, but nothing compared to the way it was now. Ginny's face was hallow and pale her eyes looked dead and she had purple bags under her eyes that rivalled his own.

"No, he's at Blaise's," Draco answered.

"Why is he there?" Ginny asked trying not to meet Draco's gaze.

"To tell us he broke up with you," Draco said slowly trying not to upset Ginny further. She said nothing when he answered her just nodded her head slowly. After a few minutes she spoke.

"What else did he tell you?" Ginny asked still not looking at Draco.

"He said I was the only one who could sew you back together again," Draco said softly, silently wishing she would look at him. "I've tried living without you, and it was like I was literally ripped apart and couldn't breathe -I wasn't living, I was barely surviving, and there is no way everything can be perfect until I know that-"

"I thought he wouldn't notice," Ginny said softly interrupting him.

"Notice what?" Draco responded.

"I thought he wouldn't notice that I was in love with you," Ginny answered, as she locked gazes with him, before his lips came crashing down on hers.


	28. Epilogue

**Seven years later**

"Despite everything, you still managed to be your father's son," Narcissa said, as she held Draco's hand.

It was uncanny the resemblance between Mrs. Malfoy and her son, they both had the same angular features and their small and pale frames nearly blended in with the white walls of the waiting room at St. Mungo's.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, as he nervously looked at his watch.

"With Ginevra," Narcissa replied with a small smile, as she watched her son nervously fidget in his seat.

"Where is everyone, did Blaise not floo them?" Draco mumbled to himself, looking around the small ward.

"Despite your father's many faults, there was one thing we both agreed upon," Narcissa continued, trying to sooth her son's tension.

"And what's that?" Draco asked harshly.

He and his mother had barely spoken about his father since he was sent to Azkaban with the other death eaters during the end of the war 7 years ago, and it seemed almost comical that his mother would choose now to bring him up.

"Blood status Draco, we both believe that the amount of gold in Gringotts and maintaining a pure blood line is the key to succeeding in this world," Narcissa answered proudly.

"Mother-"

"I'll admit when you first married Ginevra Weasley no one feared for our fortune more than me. Then I spoke with your father-"

"You went to Azkaban?" Draco asked, disgusted as he dropped his mother's hand.

"The Minister allowed it, we needed to sign the Malfoy estate over, as there was no clause for when the heir was sentenced to life in Azkaban," Narcissa responded.

"Fine so father signed the estate over, but it's none of his concern what I do with my life. Ginevra and I don't need his money, we have family, and that is so much more important," Draco responded.

"I'm glad you feel that way Draco, because Lucius told me something, a bit of information he's been holding onto from Bellatrix, to keep him sane," Narcissa spoke.

"You of all people cannot feel sorry for him mother," Draco urged, turning to face his mother.

"Of course not," she replied, reaching for his hands, "he deserves to be in there more than most," she reassured her son.

"Fine, then what's wrong mother?" Draco asked.

After everything he has sacrificed in the past, becoming a death eater, and nearly losing the love of his life to secure his mother's happiness, he couldn't stand to see her sad. Not when they were waiting on the arrival of someone who would make this the happiest day of his life.

"He told me that Ginevra was adopted," Narcissa whispered, looking around to make sure they weren't overheard.

"Mother, I know. Ginny found out shortly after we joined Voldemort," Draco sighed, relieved that his mother's worries were over something she thought he didn't know.

"Yes but her father, her family-"

"Mother, she doesn't know, not even her parents know, and despite everything I think it's safe to say that the Weasley's are her real family," Draco laughed patting his mother on the shoulder as he stood up to pace the small wing.

"Draco, her father was Morfin Graunt," Nacrissa whispered urgently.

"How do you kn-"

"She's the last remaining descendent of Salazar Slytherin," she finished.

Draco stood there frozen in place as he watched excitement wash over his mother's usual blank face.

"I hope we're not too late!" Ron Weasley's voice called, as he along with a cluster of ginger hair people ran into the maternity ward.

"Did Ginny have the baby yet?" Mrs. Weasley called, as she pushed to the front of the crowd out of breath.

"Sorry it took us a while to round everyone up," Hermione grinned, as she and Blaise stepped into the hall.

"Draco what's wrong?" Blaise asked, seeing his best friends face. "Is it the baby? Is Ginny alright?" Blaise asked, his dark face paling.

"No-no, she's fine, the babies fine-" Draco responded.

"It's better than fine," Narcissa beamed standing up from the chair. "In fact Ginny's baby is about to be the best thing that ever happened to this family," Nacrissa smiled.

* * *

**Going through and re-writing this from when it was originally published has changed some original ideas, and fixed the mistakes, but hopefully you all enjoyed I Will Never Hurt You, and this sequel! The story is dedicated to mellamaet, Crazy-Lemon-Lady, Ezriella and BlackRose851 and to everyone who left so many dedicated reviews on the original and the re-write!**


End file.
